Hold My Breath And Count To Ten
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Sequel to Everything Is Alright If I Just Breathe! I suggest reading that story first, so you understand everything for this story.
1. Happy Anniversary!

Hey! How's everyone? I just want to say I'm so glad to be writing a sequel for this story! It is going to take a little more than a few chapters to get to the actual main point of the story, but I don't want to give it all away, though after you read this you may have guessed it. Well, anyway! Here it goes!  
  
Matt sat in Starbucks playing around with a venti cup as usual. Things had been great for him. Work was great; life in general was great. He and Hermione were still close friends. They visited each other regularly, though Matt never knew how she found the time to drive all the way to visit him so often. She had informed him that things were going very well with her boyfriend Ron, whom Matt had become a lot more acquainted with since the incident. Hermione was happy, so Matt was happy, right?  
  
The door opened and Matt jumped off the counter. "Hermione?" he called. He was hoping she would come by.  
  
"Hey!" she replied happily.  
  
Matt walked out carrying a plate with a piece of cake and set it on a table by Hermione. "What's this for?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Do you know what today is?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Um... the 18th I believe. Why?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened on the 18th?" He paused for a moment. "Exactly one year ago today was the first time we met. Exactly one year ago today our friendship was formed."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Really? You actually remember the exact date?"  
  
"Would I lie about something like that?" he said with his only-Matt- Could-Pull-It-Off smile.  
  
"Well in that case, happy anniversary!" Said Hermione. Matt handed her a fork and they each took a bite of the cake. "Matt, you really are the sweetest guy." She said giving him a friendly hug.  
  
"Next to Ron, right?" he said quietly, hoping she didn't hear. He didn't see the way Hermione had glanced at him quickly when he spoke that sentence. Matt and Ron were friends, but he did still seem to like her. Maybe she shouldn't tell him what she came hear to say.  
  
"Well, seeing as it's our anniversary," said Hermione, letting the moment pass. "This might not be the right time, but I came here to tell you something."  
  
"Hermione, anytime is the right time; I'll always listen." Hermione smiled. It's times like these she wished she had a sister she could introduce him to. He really deserved to meet someone great, and be as happy as she was with Ron.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment. What she was about to say, would be the first time she had told anyone, and she had to admit she was a little worried about Matt's reaction. "Ron and I are getting married!"  
  
Ok, so extremely short! I know! I wanted to cut off chapter one there. The remaining chapters will be a lot longer. I just wanted to get part of it up before I went on vacation. I'll post Matt's reaction soon, maybe even before I leave. Thanks for reading!  



	2. Wow! ErCongratulations!

Hey! Wow! I'm glad people are actually interested in reading this! Thanks everyone! I have a couple questions though.

Would Hermione get in trouble for telling Matt the truth about her? That she is a witch? I'm not sure if that'll happen in the story, but I do feel bad for leaving Matt in the dark. Anyway, just curious.

I also want to recommend Summer In The Muggle World by SisterBear58 to all of you. It's her first fanfic and I have a feeling it's going to be a fantastic story so please check it out! The summary is: Hermione asks Ron to stay with her for the summer at her house. Will there be romance in the air, or will fights and disaster strike?

It's pretty funny so far too! So please check it out! It's in my favorite stories section if you want to link to it from there. Thanks! Here it goes!

Matt didn't say anything for a moment. He was trying to make the sudden announcement register. "Y-you're getting married?" He asked, unsure if he had correctly heard Hermione.

"Mmmhmm!" said Hermione nodding happily.

Once again Matt found himself unable to speak. "That-that's great, Hermione!" he said, putting on a smile. "Wow!" he was still is disbelief. Wasn't it a bit fast? "Um—when did he ask you?"

"Last night! He took me out to dinner and then he asked me!"

Wow, that's original, thought Matt. He had always had a vision in his head about the day he would propose to the girl he loved. That girl had always been a mystery to him, but year ago he started picturing a certain girl. That girl was Hermione.

Ok, so maybe that was a little freaky, and a bit odd. Maybe it made him seem obsessed and a bit of a stalker (which he is neither), but come on you can't control your thoughts. In his vision it was the middle of fall, and he and the girl would be talking a walk in the moon light in neat place, sort of like the historic downtown area. The place would have to have a fountain; there was no way around it. He would time it perfectly and when the fountains shot off to create their wonderful designs, then he would take her hand, kneel, and ask for her hand in marriage.

Maybe it might seem corny to some, and yes, he had thought of the possibility of her not being able to hear him (or the other way around) due to the noise the fountain was making, but it was always how he had envisioned it so hey.

"I wanted you to be the first to know!" continued Hermione. "I mean if it weren't for you I might have completely given up on him."

"Don't remind me." He thought.

"Well I'm really happy for you Hermione! Congratulations!"

Hours had passed and Hermione was long gone. Matt was alone in his apartment, thinking over the days events. "Married?" he thought aloud. "Married?" Each time he said it, the expression sounded more and more ludicrous.

He couldn't face it. He couldn't accept that it was real. Hermione, his best friend Hermione, was marrying Ron. It's not that Matt thought something was wrong with Ron. He actually thought Ron was pretty cool. If there was one guy Hermione was going to marry and it wasn't his self, Ron was a good choice, but that didn't defeat the fact that Matt still felt he ought to be the one marrying her.

Matt held the remote in his hand and turned the TV to the correct channel so he could watch his show. He and Hermione had watched this TV show together each week back when they were co-workers. They occasionally still get together and watch it. He had to admit it was pretty nice of Ron to let her without getting upset seeing as he, Matt, had nearly ended their relationship by kissing Hermione.

Would Ron still be that understanding once his marriage to Hermione had taken place? Probably. But Matt knew, things would change.

Ok, so as far as the next chapter goes... not sure what it is about. I have most of the story in my mind, but not what happens next. Maybe it'll skip ahead to the next thing I have planned. Or it could be when Matt receives the wedding invitation. Nah, I don't want to put up another depressing chapter for you. I think I'll put up a fun Matt and Hermione chapter next, and then the invitation even though that might be out of order. I don't know much about weddings. Sound ok? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. My parents!

Hey! I'm sorry it's been so long! Schoolâ. Well it's a wonder I have time to eat. Besides the fact that AP apparently stands for Absolutely Painstaking, I lost my floppy disk with the much much MUCH better version of this chapter on it. So, sorry! Also, I'd just like to say, this story, if I am thinking correctly, will be much longer than the previous one. Here it goes!

Hermione returned to her apartment, feeling as though she had came back with less than what she left with. She walked in and set her things down on the table, thinking she was just imagining things in her excitement. "Hey 'Mione!" called Ron from the other room.

"Hey!" she responded.

"So, how'd he take it?" Ron entered the living room from the kitchen, his smile as endearing as ever. Hermione beamed back at him. Neither of the two had really stopped smiling since their engagement.

"Very well, actually," answered Hermione as she walked towards the couch.

"He didn't try kiss you again, did he?" asked Ron jokingly.

"Oh, come on, Ron. That was a year ago" Said Hermione, still smiling mind you, as she took a seat. "Actually, it was about seven or eight months ago," She said to herself as Ron was taking a seat.

"Do you have that date memorized or something?" asked Ron curiously, with a laugh.

"No," she responded. "Matt does." Ron's eyes grew wide. "Well not that date! I mean the day I started working at Starbucks." Ron was still giving her an odd sort of look. "It's the date most of the summer employees start," she said, only telling half a lie.

"Well, never mind Matt." Said Ron, moving closer to his fiancé and kissing her.

"Well what do you propose we talk about?" asked Hermione, smiling as she looked at her husband-to-be.

"I propose," he said in the same tone as Hermione had, "We don't talk at all." Hermione smiled slyly, and Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss. His arm slid up and down her back, while Hermione tightened her hold on him, pulling herself closer and closer. Each minute their kiss became more and more passionate, until, that is, the phone rang.

Hermione let go of him, but Ron pulled her back. She giggled. "Just a minute." She said. Ron kissed her again. She just laughed and went to answer the phone. (It had been put in so questions wouldn't be raised by Matt when she told him she didn't' have a phone, and besides, it was easier to keep in contact with her parents that way.

She picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh hey! Oh I did? I thought I had—do you want me to come by and pick it up tonight?" Ron stood up to follow her. "Oh, right, the drive. Well, I can come by tomorrow if that's ok. Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask you to—you're going to be in town anyway?" Ron came up behind Hermione and began to kiss her neck. Hermione let out an uncontrollable giggle. Quickly she covered her mouth, and pushed him away playfully.

"Yes, yes that's fine. Whenever you get a chance. Are you sure it isn't too much trouble? Alright. Thanks! I will. You're the greatest. See you tomorrow!" Hermione hung up the receiver. "Matt says hi, and congratulations."

"So then I take it, it wasn't your parents?"

"Of course it wasn't, I just told you it was—my parents! I completely forgot! We've got to tell them! When are we supposed to go to the burrow?"

"Six-thirty."

"Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow to tell them."

"How about we invite everyone over for dinner tonight instead? You're parents can spend the night so they don't have to worry about driving back home, and this way, we can tell everyone at once."

"Ron, you're a genius!" she said as she gave him a hug.

"You just figured that out?" asked Ron, pretending to be hurt.

"I better call them." Hermione picked up the receiver and dialed her old phone number. "Hey Dad! I'm fine, and you? Ron's family is coming out for dinner and we wanted to see if you'd like to come."

So I leave you with a not so good chapter, and a not so good ending. Sorry! Blame the lack of sleep. Since I gave you all such a long wait, and a bad chapter, I'll update as soon as I can! Please stick with me; I have a feeling you'll like this story. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Annoucement

Hey everyone! I'm sorry if I sounded really negative in my last authors note. I meant to have this chapter up ages ago, but unfortunately I couldn't write the last bit of it.

To make up for my lack of updates, and giving you a couple bad chapters, including this and probably the next one, after I finish this chapter I will immediately go and write the next one and then post it, and maybe even the one after that because that is where this story actually gets interesting. All I ask is that you review each one individually. Thanks! Here it goes!

Hermione and Ron stood in their living room, anxious for their families to arrive. "Ok, so how again are we going to break the news?"

"We'll just say we have an announcement to make." Ron tried to calm her down, but there was no use.

"Will I say it, or will you say it?"

"We can both say it."

"How long should we wait? Who should speak first? How should we—"

"Hermione! Relax!" said Ron, chuckling. "Everything will be fine." He took her hand. "Trust me." Hermione smiled as she looked into his eyes; she felt her worries slip away, and just in time for the very next moment the doorbell rang.

"Oh! They're here!" Hermione's eyes grew wide. Ron smiled, still holding her hand, and led her to the door. "Mom! Dad!" she said as the door opened.

"Oh how is my beautiful daughter doing?" asked Mrs. Granger, hugging Hermione.

"Hello Ron! How are you?" asked Mr. Granger as the to women began to chatter.

"Good, sir, and you?"

"No need to call me sir, and I'm just fine, thank you. 'Keeping an eye on my daughter, right Ron?"

"As always," He replied happily. The Grangers were brought into the living room, and only a few minutes later did Ron's family arrive, with Harry arriving only a few seconds later. There were plenty of hugs to go around.

Soon everyone was seated, (they were all in a general area, but some people sat on the floor and some on chairs), and eating. Just about everyone had brought a dish. In fact, even Fred and George had managed to bring dessert. No one planned on touching it, though the twins insisted it wasn't a prank.

Harry was seated by Ginny; the two began to converse. In Harry's seventh year, he had realized that he had feelings for Ginny. Over the summer before Ginny began her seventh year, they were basically dating, something that went largely unnoticed by, well, everyone. Of course, they knew it was only for the summer. During the school year they kept in contact but now that Ginny was officially out of school the door was opened again. Perhaps they'd be able to have a real relationship now.

That was on their minds, but right now a bigger possibility was controlling their thoughts. "So why do you think Ron and Hermione invited everyone over tonight?" asked Ginny.

"Well, they've been dating for almost a year now. They live together, and they made sure both sides of the family could make it tonight," replied Harry. "I think they have an announcement to make."

"My thoughts exactly. You don't think they..."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

They didn't have to wait long. Ron stood up and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me? Can I have your attention, please?" The chattered died down, and Hermione stood up as well. "I—_we_ have an announcement to make." They looked at each other.

Everyone in the room held their breath in excitement. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand in excitement. Could they? Would they? No, it—could it be possible?

"As you know, we've been dating for about a year now," said Ron.

"And we felt that maybe it was time to take our relationship a bit further," continued Hermione.

"And so last week, I asked Hermione something I had wanted to ask her since the day I met her."

Then they spoke together. "We're engaged."

Everyone in the room erupted in cheers! Finally! Finally the two were getting married! Hugs and handshakes went all around. A beaming Mrs. Weasley was hugging Mrs. Granger, an overjoyed.

As Hermione looked out over her family—wow the Weasleys would now truly be her family! She had always thought of them as family, but now they actually were.

She smiled as everyone began to congratulate her and her fiancé. The announcement had gone over perfectly. Now with any luck, the wedding would be just as wonderful.

The excitement had faded only slightly, and the sunlight had disappeared entirely. It was late in the apartment Hermione and Ron shared, and slowly it became more and more empty. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had been the first to leave, followed by Fred and George. Harry and Ginny lingered slightly longer.

"I honestly can't believe it!" said Ginny.

"I know, I never thought the day would come!" replied Harry. Indeed for a time everyone was convinced the two would never even date. But when Ron had set out a few months after graduation to tell Hermione the truth, he had taken them by surprise and proved them all wrong. "I mean, remember the Yule Ball? It was ages ago, but it's still pretty funny."

Ron and Hermione sat across from the two, holding hands and laughing as the reminisced about the past. Looking back, that was actually pretty funny. They were both so... childish, especially Ron. But hey, people grow up.

"So when will the wedding be?"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another. "Um—in a few months, or so. We haven't exactly begun to plan it yet." Replied Ron.

"Well don't wait as long to plan it as you did to tell her, mate." Joked Harry. "You might lose her."

"Lose Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I don't think that will happen." Replied Hermione. Ron leaned in to quickly kiss her.

"Listen—um—can we ask you something? Both of you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"Sure, anything."

"I guess I'll just flat out ask. Ginny, will you be my Maid Of Honor?"

"And Harry, will you be my best man?"

Ginny beamed and squeaked with excitement. "Oh I'd love to! I really would! Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor! I'm so excited!" With that Ginny shot over to Hermione and busily began to chat away.

"Well?" said Ron, waiting for a response.

"I'd be honored." They both laughed.

"Thanks, mate," Replied Ron. "Thanks."

It was even later than before. So late, in fact, that Ron had actually gone to bed. Hermione was still awake, discussing her engagement with her parents.

"It's so wonderful that you and Ron are getting married, dear," Said Mrs. Granger. "You two are great together!"

"Thanks, Mom," Replied Hermione, smiling sweetly.

"Couldn't think of a better man to take care of you, Hermione." Her father was always on about Hermione "being taken care of."

Hermione's mother began to say something, but held it back. Silence took over. A moment later her mother spoke again. "So does your friend... what's his name? Matt! Have you told Matt about this?"

"Yes, actually I told him today."

"I wish you would have invited him to dinner tonight."

"Yes, it would have been nice to finally meet him, after hearing so much about him."

"He's supposed to stop by tomorrow, so maybe if you're still here you can meet him."

"Oh that'd be lovely! What time is he coming?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to meet him. He sounds very nice."

"He is. He's a great guy! You'd both really like him."

"I'm sure we would dear."

Hermione climbed into bed. What a day! What a day it had been! She rolled on her side and wrapped her arms around Ron, waking him up. "'Just now getting to bed?"

"I was talking to my parents." Ron rolled over to face her. "Everyone took it so well."

"Did you expect anyone to resent it?" asked Ron chuckling.

"No, of course not," she stated, thinking momentarily about Matt. "Besides, it wouldn't matter. I'd still go through with it."

She settled under the covers and closed her eyes. Ron put his arms around her. "Goodnight, 'Mione. I love you."

There it is. I hope it was ok. That end was really choppy, and.... Not so great. I had to include the Maid of Honor and Best Man thing in this chapter so I wouldn't have to write one or two separate chapters about it. Ok, so off to write the next chapter!


	5. A Meeting Of Chance

Ok, so here it is! As promised! The next chapter!

Matt slowed to a stop. His gas tank was running low. He had enough to make to Hermione's, but not enough to make it back to the gas station from there, and not to mention he windshield was so dirty he could hardly see out. He walked over to get the window wiper when a lady passed carrying her change and a bag carrying the items she had purchased from the store. As she walked, part of her change fell to the ground. Matt set down the wiper and picked up the five.

"Excuse me, Mam. Sorry, you dropped this." He said, getting the lady's attention. She turned around. "Oh thank you, sir! I just have too much to carry I suppose!" She said with a laugh.

"It's no problem." Replied Matt. The lady looked extremely familiar to him, but he couldn't place who it was. He watched her walk back to her car, once again picking up the wiper, recognizing the man as well.

"Excuse me!" Said Matt, walking over towards them. "Sorry to bother you again, but, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you by chance Hermione Granger's parents?"

They looked at him a bit oddly. "Yes, we are. Why?"

"Hello! I'm Matt. Hermione and I are friends. I saw a picture of you two a her flat."

"Matt! Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," said Mrs. Granger. "Honey, come here! It's Hermione friend, Matt!" Mr. Granger got out of the car.

"Hello Matt!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Granger. I'm not sure if Hermione's mentioned me, but we use to—"

"—Work together. Yes, Hermione's told us all about you!" For a moment, Matt froze. Had she told them about the time he kissed her? By the happy look upon their faces, his guess was no.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Mr. Granger.

"The way she talks about you, you'd think it was the two of you getting married!" Matt forced a laugh with the Granger's.

"I just want to thank you for all the help you gave Hermione. Helping her get situated in the new town, and helping her finally date Ron—"

"Oh, I didn't help her and Ron get together."

"Oh nonsense! Hermione's told us that if it weren't for you, she and Ron would have never gotten together," said Mr. Granger. "Really though, thank you for all your help."

"It was no problem, really," replied Matt with a smile. "You have a really wonderful daughter."

"Well, from the way she talks about you, you must be pretty wonderful as well," said Mrs. Granger. Had Hermione really talked about him that much? "We must be going, but it was truly a pleasure meeting you, Matt. Hopefully we'll see you soon and we can talk more!"

"Oh yes, the wedding!" said Mrs. Granger, as if it had slipped her mind. She opened the door to the car.

"Nice meeting you!" Matt waved and walked back to his car. Well that was certainly interesting to meet them at a gas station. They must have just left Hermione's. Matt finally washed his windshield, filled the tank with gas and drove towards his destination.

A knock came at the door. "Ron! That's probably Matt; could you get the door for me?" Hermione shouted from their room upstairs.

"Sure!" Replied Ron, walking to the door. Indeed it was Matt. "Hey!" Ron greet him as he opened the door.

"Hey!" Responded Matt. "Hermione left her scarf, yesterday."

"Oh yeah! Here, let me get her." He turned inside. "Hermione! Matt's here!" He called up to her.

"I'll be down in just a minute!" She replied.

"Come on in." Said Ron, opening the door full so that Matt could enter.

"So congratulations, again," said Matt, still holding the scarf as Ron shut the door.

"Oh, thanks! And thanks for bringing Hermione's scarf by. It must be way out of your way."

"Oh it's no problem!" Like I said, I was in the area anyway,"

"Matt!" Hermione stood atop the stairs beaming.

"Hey!" Hermione began to trot down the stairs to meet him. "Here's your scarf," He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she replied. "So why you're here, why don't you stay for a while?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly—"

"No really! Stay for a while," Said Ron.

"Ok, I'll stay for a while." They walked to the couches and took a seat. "Guess who I ran into on my way here?"

"Who?" Asked Hermione.

"Guess."

"Um..." Hermione thought about it. Who could it be? "Emily?" She asked.

"No."

"I—I don't know!"

"You can get it!"

"No, I can't!

"It's someone you know."

Hermione was perplexed. "My parents?"

"Yeah!"

Hermione laughed. "No, really. Who?"

"I'm serious! I ran into your parents."

"Really?" Asked Hermione in disbelief. "How?"

"I had to stop and get gas, and apparently they did too."

"That's so cool! So did you talk to them?"

Ron watched them busily chatting away, joining their conversation when he could. The two got along very well, in fact, all three of them did.

"So why are out here anyway?"

"I'm going to see Emily."

"Doesn't Emily live further west?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Matt! You didn't need to go out of your way!"

"It's not a problem."

"Seriously though. I could have come by and picked it up."

"Don't worry about it." Matt glanced at his watch. "I better get going. I told Emily I would be there by 4:30."

"Oh ok." The three friends stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you both later then," said Matt, opening the door. "Bye, Hermione! See you, Ron!" He nodded and walked outside.

"Bye Matt! And thanks! Tell Emily I said hi!"

"Bye Matt! Thanks for coming by!"

"And congratulations again. I'm really—happy for you." Matt stepped into his car once the couple had returned inside, and put his keys into the ignition. "Really happy."

So there it is! It's nice to write Matt again. I'll update with the next chapter either tonight or soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Spin Factor

Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! So, Yay! Finally! The chapter I've been looking forward to! I'm so excited!!!! I meant to post it sooner but I haven't exactly been in the happiest frame of mind lately. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh by the way, I have a summary for this story; I just haven't decided to post it yet. I will soon! Here it goes!

The weeks wore on. Hermione and Ginny had been busily making the wedding plans with Ron putting his input in whenever he could. With every day that passed they grew closer and closer to the wedding, and each day Hermione felt herself smile a little more. She was rapidly approaching the day she would, in fact, become Mrs. Ron Weasley, a title she had been hoping to earn since the age of eleven.

So far nearly all of the wedding plans had been finalized. They had already booked a place, picked out the gowns of the Brides Maids, and what the groom and his best man would be wearing, and well, basically everything but the wedding gown and the invitations were in the process of being sent. Everything was coming together, and the date was heading towards them like a speeding bullet.

Matt was in his car, driving to a Bridal shop to help Hermione choose her gown. She had called earlier, asking him for help.

"Hey Matt! How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"I'm good, thanks. Listen are you busy today? I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Could you, and I completely understand if you can't or don't want to, but could you please come with me to pick out my wedding gown?"

Matt hadn't answered right away. Lately Hermione had become completely blind by all that was occurring in her life, and seemed to forget how he felt. He understood. After all, getting married was a significant and exciting event, however he still wished she would take notice. "Oh—Hermione, I can't do that. W—What about Ginny?"

"She's busy today."

"What about Ron? Shouldn't he help you?"

"I don't think it would be good to pick out the dress with Ron. Besides, he's working late today, otherwise he would come."

"What about Harry?"

"Matt, please? This is the only chance I'll have to go look for a couple of weeks, and what if I can't find something then? The wedding isn't very far away. Besides, you're really good at these sorts of things. Please Matt? It'll only be for an hour or so. Not too long. Please?"

Matt sighed. "Alright. Where are we going?" It was something he honestly did not want to do, but she needed him so he was willing to comply. And so he parked his car parallel to the Bridal Shop, telling himself he would make the best of the situation.

He looked about. Was Hermione already there? There wasn't a car in front of him. He glanced at his mirrors. There was a white car behind him. It must be her car. Matt turned off the engine, locked the doors, and walked into the shop.

"Good afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?" A woman about twenty years old than him walked towards him. Her hair was in a tight bun with loose pieces of hair hanging down; her smile appeared to be somewhat fake and snooty.

"Oh, I'm suppose to meet someone—"

"Matt!" He turned around to find Hermione waving sweetly to him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him for a quick hug. "Thanks for coming!"

"Oh, you're such a lovely couple," said the woman. "The wedding pictures will be absolutely adorable."

"Oh," said Hermione, realizing her actions had misled the woman.

"W—we aren't engaged," Continued Matt.

"He's helping me with dress shopping."

"Oh," The women paused for half a second. "How lovely! Well, anyway, let me help you get started." The three of them began to mull through the massive amount of dress choices. It was obvious the woman received a commission for her sales for she was constantly pointing out the most expensive and extravagant dresses. With Matt's help, Hermione was able to pick out three lovely dresses that weren't the price of a car. The lady led them around back to round room full of mirrors where Matt sat while Hermione ran into the dressing room to try them on.

The first one was pretty, but it just didn't fit right. The shoulders were too big. The second was adorable, and the third was beautiful, but none of the three had that one thing that she was looking for. Matt glanced over the three again. "I'll be right back."

Hermione stood on the small runway-type set up that was in between the dressing rooms, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt a bit odd, a bit strange, as she looked at herself in a wedding dress. It was sort of crazy, really! Almost like a dream. She was really about to get married. It was true. It was really true. In slightly over a month she would no longer be Miss Hermione Granger.

"Here's one!" Matt entered, handing her another dress. "I think this one will work out better." Hermione smiled at the kindness of her friend and walked back into the dressing room.

Matt sat down, waiting for her to come out. He didn't have to wait long for only a moment later did Hermione come out to show him. Matt stood in awe as she walked out. Hermione was smiling happily. "So?" She asked simply, "What do you think?"

"I—It's perfect!" Said Matt. Hermione was always amazingly beautiful, but the dress made her look absolutely stunning! "Look in the mirror!" Hermione turned slowly and then looked upon herself in the dress.

Her hands shot to her mouth to cover it as her jaw dropped. "Oh!" She said. "It's exactly what I wanted!" Matt walked up to join her on the runway. She gave him a hug as he did so. "Thank you so much, Matt! I'm so lucky to know you!" Matt smiled. "Oh, thank you! I—I can't believe it! It's perfect!"

"Except one thing," said Matt slyly.

"What?" Hermione stared at him for his answer. If there was one opinion in the world that counted, right now it was his.

Noticing his playful grin, she knew he was joking around. "You've got to see if it has the spin factor."

Chuckling, Hermione repeated, "Spin factor?"

"Yeah, spin factor." He held out his hand. "May I?" She placed her hand in his, with a slight nod. He held his hand and hers above her head and she began to spin, laughing sweetly the whole time as her dress began to twirl. Then he spun her around almost as if they were doing a moderate swing dance and they pulled into each other, hand in hand, inches from each other. "I definitely think it has the spin factor." He looked her in the eyes, but her eyes were somewhere else.

"Ron!" Hermione let go of Matt leaving him standing there and stepped off the runway towards Ron.

"'Mione," he exclaimed, "You look just—absolutely amazing!" He was obviously stunned by her beauty in he dress as well. "It's beautiful!"

"Matt helped me pick it out! Actually, he was the one who found it," said Hermione. Matt made his way down towards the two.

"Hey, Ron. How's it going?"

"Great, thanks, and yourself?"

"Not too bad."

Hermione cut in, "I'm going to go change." She skipped over to the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

"Thanks for helping her. I would have taken her but I was supposed to be working late." He said, lookingly slightly passive.

"It isn't a problem, really. I'm off today so..." Conversation drifted and Matt just wanted to leave the bridal shop. "Well, if she's done I think I'm going to head out."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got to get home. Tell her bye for me, will you?"

"Sure thing! And thanks, again."

"Yeah, no problem."

Matt exited managing a small goodbye from the worker. He stepped into his car surprised to find that no others were around them. He shrugged it off. Perhaps they had parked around the corner or something. He looked into the dress shop one more time momentarily watching Ron and Hermione interact. They did look quite happy together. The way Hermione looked at Ron just... lit up the sky. He wished she would look at him that way. Still, his wishes were nearly pointless as Hermione was engaged.

He had come to a conclusion; he had finally accepted it. Hermione was getting married, and he was ok with that. She felt Ron was the one for her so why try to divert her from happiness? She was happy and that's what mattered. He was slowly getting over here. Slowly, little by little, day by day, but it was progress all the same. Progress was slow, but the engagement had sped up the process, rather than calling for action.

As he watched the two he came to the conclusion, if there was one man besides him who was going to marry Hermione, he was glad it was Ron.

Matt stood in his apartment waiting for the beeping of the microwave. A storm had quickly blown in after Matt had left the dress shop and the rain was now falling with intensity so he was making himself hot chocolate before he sat down for his weekly television show.

Time moves slowly when you watch it. Matt deicded against staring down the timer and went to sit down on the couch, switching on the TV. Besides, it would be too hot to drink at first anyway; he might as well let it cool down. The show began, picking up from it's abrupt ending last week. Cliffhangers, they always drive you crazy.

Just then there was a loud crack! It was so loud, in fact, Matt nearly jumped. It sounded as if it were coming from the parking lot. He went to his window and looked over the rows of parked cars, scanning it for anything out of the ordinary. He searched every corner, but he saw nothing unusual. It must have just been a car backfiring.

With the mystery somewhat solved, he returned to the couch and began to watch his program again. Sometimes he found it odd how interested he was in the messed up, tangled lives of it's characters. He was only allowed to sit down for a minute for just then there was a loud urgent knock at the door. He switched off the TV and went to answer it, wondering who it could be.

Without bothering to look through the peephole, Matt unlocked the door revealing a dripping wet Hermione holding a suitcase. "Hermione, what are you—"

"He called it off," She said, her voice was desperately trying to maintain its strength. "Ron called the wedding off."


	7. How could he?

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! And—finally! I have been waiting to post that chapter for months! You didn't think I'd just let everything go along perfectly, did you? But, I shan't be giving you the summary, which is a grand total of one sentence I believe, for another few chapters. Or a few more. We'll see. I know you guys want to know more about what the heck happened, so I decided to post today, rather than waiting a week or so. Here it goes!

Matt froze for a moment, unsure of what to say, unsure if he had even heard her correctly. It couldn't be possible, could it? The happy couple he had just seen hours ago had somehow had a complete turn around? "Wha—Oh Hermione." She began to burst with the tears she had fought so hard to keep back. She took a step and fell into his arms, crying into his chest. He held her for a few moments as she cried. "Shhh... You'll be fine, Hermione, don't cry. Shhhh... don't worry. Everything will work out." But she didn't stop crying and she didn't believe everything would work out.

He released her after several minutes. "Come in." He said, grabbing her suitcase, leading her inside. "You must be freezing! Here, I'll get you some hot chocolate. Sit down, there's a blanket on the couch." He quickly went to grab the hot chocolate, which was still nice and warm, and went back to Hermione and sat next to her.

She seemed so vulnerable, so broken. "What happened?" he asked as he handed her the cup.

She thanked him. Her mouth opened, but hardly a sound came out. "I..."

Matt waited for her to continue. Noticing how difficult it was for her he said, "If you'd rather not talk about it, it's fine."

"No, no, it's alright." She paused again. "I—I don't know what happened. We were at the table filling out the invitations, and then we started to argue and... A—and that's when he just called it off." More tears fell after she spoke her last sentence.

"What were you arguing about?"

"I don't even remember. When Ron and I were in school together we would always get into pointless arguments. He'd be jealous of something or someone, or call me a bookworm or something, a—and I thought this was just another silly argument, but I was wrong," she concluded. "I was wrong."

Tears overtook her once more. Matt put his arms around her and held her closely as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Does anyone else know?"

"Unless Ron notified them, no. I'm too s—scared to tell anyone else. Ginny along with the rest of her family will t—take Ron's side, and w—who knows what Harry will do. And my parents! How will my parents react?"

"Your parents seem great, Hermione. Besides, they're your parents. It isn't like they are going to get mad at you or anything."

"I—I know, it's just... I just can't tell them yet. They'll freak out." She sniveled. "Can—can I stay here, for the night?"

"Of course, 'Mione, you can stay as long as you want to. You're always welcome to do so."

Hermione managed a small smile through her tears. "Thanks, Matt. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Matt thought over the information Hermione had given him. After waiting a while he spoke. "I'm sure Ron was just caught up in the moment. He couldn't have been serious. You just wait, tomorrow morning everything will work out."

"Oh, no I—I don't think—"

"Just think positive. Everything will be fine."

"Y-you really think so?"

"I guarantee it will, one way or another."

Those were the final words said between them that night. As time wore on, Hermione slowly drifted into sleep, while Matt sat up thinking. Noticing her closed eyes, he gingerly tried to remove his arms from her, trying not to wake her up. He couldn't let her sleep on the couch. Gently he lifted her off the couch and carried her to his room. He pulled down the covers using one hand as he tried not to drop her and then placed her in the bed. A tear still remained on her cheek. Poor Hermione. He wiped it away with his thumb and then pulled the covers over her. He gazed upon the poor girl for a moment. Hopefully she was escaping her pain in her sleep, but he knew he dreams would be filled of sorrow. How could they not be? "Goodnight," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Matt returned to the couch, tossing the blanket over himself. As he laid there he thought over the days events. Early ni the day they seemed so happy. Hermione had picked out her wedding dress, and had estatically shown it to Ron who had loved it. Nothing had seemed wrong this morning; they were about the same as usual. He was puzzeled. What reason did he have to call it off? What could have possibly gone wrong? How could two people who had been so happy just end in an instant?


	8. Dancing Under The Stars

Hey! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! By the way, isn't life just great? Ok, I'll keep this note short. Here it goes!

Four days had passed and Hermione was still waiting for Matt's guarantee to be fulfilled. Not a word had been spoken between the formally engaged couple since the night the wedding was called of. She hadn't received a single word from him and she hadn't tried to contact him. She was waiting for him to make some sort of move, but as the days wore on it appeared he never would.

She had been in a state of depression over the past few days, but who wouldn't be? Tears constantly filled her eyes as she shuffled around Matt's apartment, hoping her presence wasn't an annoyance. A smile had hardly graced her face since. It weren't for Matt's determination to make her smile, she wasn't sure if she would have made it through these four days. Matt was so nice.

She was so lucky to have him to lean on. He looked out for her and always made her feel special, never allowing her to cry too much. His support meant so much to her.

Now she sat mulling soggy cereal around with a spoon in her breakfast bowl. It was long past the time she normally ate breakfast. Lately she had been waking up anywhere from 11:30 to 12:30. Matt had his shift in the mornings so she only missed hours of alone time that she knew she would spend crying. Maybe that's why she let herself sleep in.

"Hey!" Matt entered.

"Hey," said Hermione propping her head up on her hand. "How was work?"

"Same as usual." He walked around the kitchen to the opposite side of the counter Hermione was sitting at. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"No," she replied honestly. "I'm feeling worse." Matt slightly frowned, as he felt sorry for the girl. "It's just, it's been four days and I still haven't heard anything from him." Then she added as an after thought, "I guess he wasn't just caught up in the moment..."

"No, Hermione, don't think that," he said, knowing she was quoting him. Then he suggested, "Why don't you call him?"

"No, I couldn't do that. He wouldn't—"

"So you want him to call you. You want him to speak first."

"Yes," said Hermione. That and he might not remember how to use the telephone. She began mulling her cereal back and forth again.

"Hermione, I hate seeing you like this. Anyone who would do this to you isn't deserving of you." Hermione responded with a slight frown. Matt paused for a moment. "How about I take you out tonight to get your mind off things. Every Monday night there's a Jazz concert down by the lake. It's out doors and the atmosphere is just great," Hermione wasn't being responsive again, but Matt felt he could read her. "So what do you say? Want to go and get your mind off things?"

Hermione looked up for the first time during his suggestion. She thought it over, then, sporting a weak smile, as smiles had become laborious, she agreed. "Ok," Matt smiled. "What time?"

"We're here," said Matt made the final turn to the concert. The two got out of the car and made their way to the concert. Hermione was dressed in casual, yet sophisticated red dress that fell just above her knees.

It was only a matter of seconds before Hermione laid eyes on the stage, causing her to have a sharp intake of breath. There was an almost circle-like clearing around the stage, though a few trees lingered inside that space. In the trees, beautiful circular lights were hung, giving the entire place a magical atmosphere. The stage was on a platform three or four feet off the ground with a half circle covering the back and top, with colorful light displays projecting on it. Matt could see the look of awe in her eyes and smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"It's amazing; beautiful," responded Hermione, still gazing at her surroundings. The concert had already started. The singer stood in a beautiful dark blue dress in the center of the stage singing a slower song, while her band played coolly behind her. On the right side of the stage there were a few couples dancing.

"Want to go sit down?" asked Matt. Hermione nodded and they went along until found a spot. Matt laid out the blanket he had brought and the two sat down. The music was beautiful and a variety of Jazz music was played, from upbeat Dixieland tunes, to the soulful blues, and to revitalizing swing music.

"Gosh, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Remarked Matt. Hermione looked up for the first time at the beaming stars. Indeed they were beautiful and unusually bright tonight. The two laid down and began to stargaze.

Hermione pointed out many constellations to Matt, he knew a few, but he hadn't even heard of a few Hermione knew. "Wow, you know a lot of constellations! Did you ever take a class or anything?"

"A few, yeah." She replied smiling. "Did you say there was a lake here?"

"Yeah, it's over there," he said pointing to his left.

"Can we go look at it?"

"Sure!"

Matt led her to the lake, which was just past a few trees. The lake was stunningly beautiful. The stars and the moon reflected on the lake, causing it to look like the sky. "Wow," was all Hermione could say. "How do you even hear about things like this?"

"Well..." They looked at the lake for a moment; Matt had his hands in pockets. The music could still be heard quite clearly. A fast song struck up that was perfect to dance to. Matt looked at Hermione, "Care to dance?" Matt asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Sure," she replied with a smile as she took his hand.

They began to do a mock swing dance of sorts, laughing the entire time. At one point the song slowed nearly to a stop. They danced in slow motion, causing them to laugh hysterically when the song picked back up again.

Eventually the song ended and a slow song followed, but before matt could ask her if she would feel comfortable slow dancing with him, Hermione placed her arms around him, and he, in turn, placed his around her. Hermione rested her head on his chest. As they danced under the stars, she couldn't help but to realize that this is how life would be if she had chosen Matt.

"Really, I feel terrible. It's your apartment; you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

"No, I've told you before, it's perfectly fine!"

"No, really! I feel horrible!"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione! There's no way I'm going to make you sleep on the couch."

"But—"

"No, it wouldn't be right of me. Besides, I have to get to work early tomorrow, so this way I can get into the kitchen and everything, and I won't wake you up."

"Oh alright, but tomorrow night I am going to tie myself to that couch."

Matt chuckled. "Tie yourself to it?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes!" Matt chuckled again. "What?"

"You make me laugh, Hermione."

Hermione sat down. "So are you covering for someone tomorrow?"

"No, I was just going to stop somewhere first."

"Oh, okay. Anything you want me to do tomorrow? Clean? Get groceries? Anything?"

"I want you to just have fun. I don't want to come home and find you frowning."

"But what if I like frowning?" Hermione asked as a joke.

"Well then you'll be forcing me to take drastic measures," he said with a playful smile as he stepped closer to her.

"And what might those drastic measures be, exactly?"

"I just might have to..." Matt immediately began to tickle her.

"No," she tried to say while laughing wildly. "Matt—stop! I—don't—like—being—tickled!"

He stopped, holding back his chuckles. "No more frowning then."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him briefly. They laughed again. After a moment, she spoke. "Thanks for taking me out tonight," she said as she looked him in the eyes. "I had a great time."

"Me too," he responded with a smile.

Their gaze lasted just a second and a half too long. Hermione's eyes darted away. "I—it really helped me clear my mind as well." Matt nodded slightly. "Well uh, I better get to bed. Thanks again." She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight!"

"'Night," he responded.

"Enjoy your last night on the couch," remarked Hermione as a joke.

"Whatever you say, 'Mione." He had called her 'Mione. It was a name he had called her before, but Ron called her by that nickname frequently. She was still so excited from her night out that it only flashed across her mind for half a second.

"Goodnight," She repeated as she closed the door.

"'Night, Mione."

So there it is! I liked this chapter. I just have so much fun writing Matt and Hermione. In fact, I hadn't planned for the whole last part to be more than a couple sentences, but hey, why not? Well, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your thought! Thanks!

Until next time,

Misty


	9. The Unexpected Visit

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long! I'm working on a few scripts and other things right now. Anyway! I wrote two one shots that I'd love for you to check out if you get a chance! The titles are: And The Truth Is… and A Thunderous Revelation. And if you've already read And The Truth Is, chances are it's changed. I realized after most everyone had review that it was a one shot. I hope you enjoy them!

So I'm getting into figuring out exactly how this story will go and the story keeps writing itself into another direction. In fact, it's beginning to turn out nothing like I thought it would, haha, but I enjoy it this way. So please, bare with me as I figure out what events really will take place. OK, so enough of my yadaing. Here it goes!

Just kidding! I have one more quick thing to add. Some of you thought the last chapter was confusing and I can totally see why. I had symbols separating the different parts of the story, but unfortunately deleted them. Sorry! Ok, here it goes! Really!

"To…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she filled out yet another invitation.

"So sorry I couldn't get there sooner to help you pick out your dress."

"Oh it's fine Ron, really. Luckily Matt was able to help me. See? It all worked out."

"Yeah." Ron trailed off as he put another invitation into an envelope. "I guess you got along fine without me," he added quietly. He watched her as she made out the invitations. She was so beautiful, but something was wrong… something didn't feel right about her anymore. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?" She continued writing.

"I—uh… There's something I need to—" Hermione looked up at him. "T-this isn't right. I'm sorry; I just can't do this. It's over."

Hermione awoke, her heart beating wildly in her chest! Her breathing was intense and frantic. She switched on the lamp and tried to calm herself in the light.

A dream? No, it wasn't a dream. She had been reliving the life-changing moment, which had taken place nearly a week ago, a moment she wished to forget.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt twisted the key, turning off the engine of his car. He leaned his head back and sighed. He had come too close, much too close. Too close to regaining his feelings for her, too close to taking advantage of her situation and asking her out on a real date.

The way she smiled when she saw the stage; The way they had danced so closely; The way their eyes had held their gaze just half a second too long; all of this had nearly driven him back to where he started, an effect, he found, Hermione had on him often.

He opened the door and stepped out of his car, thinking over what he was about to do. Hermione would be angry with him for coming here, but he had to come. Somehow he felt the whole thing was his fault. He had to do it for her.

Matt nervously knocked on the door. He wondered how Ron would react to his surprise visit. He had, of course, met Ron many times before, but Hermione had always been there. Would he be as nice as he always had?

"Oh hey, Matt! Hermione's not here right now," said Ron after he opened the door.

"I know," stated Matt.

"Oh." Ron knew why he was here, now.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Ron opening the door wider, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"So…" said Ron heavily as they sat down. "How's Hermione?"

"She's doing ok," replied Matt.

"Good, that's good."

"How about you," asked Matt, seeming concerned. Ron looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"I'm holding up," said Ron with a sigh. "So she's staying with you then?"

"Yeah, just for a while until she goes to her parents or gets a place of her own again. What about you? Are you going to stay here?"

"Maybe. I'll probably get a smaller place, but I won't move in with my parents."

"Have you told them yet?"

"About the wedding? No." said Ron flatly. "T-to tell you the truth, and don't tell Hermione this, but I haven't exactly talked to my family since; I've sort of ignored them. I haven't told anyone about it yet."

Matt was glad Ron trusted him enough to speak openly, or maybe it had to do with the fact he, apparently, hadn't spoken to anyone for days. "It sounds like you are so sure you want the wedding canceled."

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but then changed the subject. "Sp what's up with Hermione? What did she send you over for? I think she has most of her things."

"Actually, she didn't send me. I came to talk to you."

"Oh." There was silence. I suppose you want to know why I called it off then, why I finished it." Matt waited for him to explain. "Have you ever thought something was completely right, only to find it wasn't?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean, have you ever had something you felt was perfect, something you felt you could always rely on and would be there for you, something or someone you thought you couldn't live without, but you realized that maybe it was just you who felt that way; maybe that person _could_ go through life without you?" Matt nodded. "Maybe Hermione can go through life without me."

"That's just it, maybe. Maybe she can, maybe she can't. You need to talk to her Ron."

"I can't—"

"You can't just leave her like that!"

Ron paused, thinking over everything. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "I mean you love her, don't you?

"That's not important—"

"But it is! If you didn't try to help us, you'd end up with Hermione and everything would be great for you and you know it. Yet you're still trying to help. Why?"

Matt was slightly taken aback. "Because she loves you, Ron! She's my friend; I have to help her. Besides, I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"I've seen the way she looks at you."

"W—what? Listen you know I—Hermione loves you. Is that what this is about? You think Hermione actually—"

"Well, in a way, yes, I think she does."

"That's ridiculous! We're just—"

"No, it's—"

"I care because Hermione loves you! She loves you, Ron, and I know you love her as well. The love you two have doesn't happen very often, and I don't want to you lose it over something pointless."

A silence breached between the two men. "It's not just that." He paused. "I'm not blaming you for anything, but the other day when I saw you two in the dress shop I realized something. I realized Hermione could be happy with someone else. I realized maybe I wasn't the one for her; maybe there was someone better. She doesn't need me to be happy, and we've both only dated each other. Who's to say what we're missing? Maybe we really aren't meant to be."

"You had to of thought that when you proposed."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"If you had doubts, then why did you propose? You don't just marry someone if you aren't sure you really love them!"

"I do love her! That's why I didn't tie her to me for the rest of time! I didn't want to hold her back! All I want is for her to be happy!"

"Then do her a favor, Ron, do what's right! Talk to her! Tell her your thoughts. Because right now, she doesn't know what the hell is going on! Just give her that one courtesy, ok? Explain it all to her. Explain why you've made her miserable." Matt stood up and grabbed his coat. "Just don't leave her wondering."

And now I leave you with the one sentence summary of this story. Can the one man who nearly caused them to part, be the only one who can reunite them?


	10. Monopoly

Matt walked into Starbucks twenty minutes late. Traffic had prevented him from arriving on time. Luckily Steve was there to cover for him. Steve had been assigned to Matt's shift once Hermione left. Matt found it strange because, well, he hadn't ever worked with another guy, and this one wasn't particularly bright.

"Twenty minutes late," said Steve as Matt put on his Starbucks apron. "That's a first! Seriously, you're never late!"

"Yeah, well I had to stop somewhere first and I hit traffic on my way back."

"Oh, I see."

"Any customers while I was gone?"

"Nope! Not a one." Matt felt relieved. Steve didn't quite know how to make any of the drinks. "So, where'd you go?"

"I," he said, "Had to stop by a friends house and ask him something."

"Couldn't you have called?"

"Well," actually he could have called from work. "It was better to ask him in person." Steve went to the back to "do something" (meaning mess around), so Matt took a seat and began to think over his time at Ron's.

What was Ron's reasoning, if he even had reasoning, and why did he take action so late? He had to have thought about it before he proposed to Hermione.

Hermione…

Poor Hermione. To think the one she loved the most would throw her around like this. She at the very least deserved to know what was going on. If Ron didn't call soon he would have to… Matt didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Hermione that he went to talk to Ron about the breakup, but he couldn't just watch her wait around for Ron to call.

But he would have to. He'd have to wait and let them work it out themselves for if he intervened, he'd only lose friends. Yes, he did consider Ron a friend, however small a friend he might be.

Time wore on and it came closer and closer to quitting time. Matt wondered how Hermione had spent the day, but soon he would find out.

Hermione entered the coffee shop. "Hey, Matt!" she said with a smile as she approached the counter.

"Hey Hermione," he said. Hermione could see a sorrow in his eyes.

"So, I was out looking around and I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Looking around?"

"Yes," replied Hermione with a heavy sigh. "At apartments."

Had she really already given up on Ron? "Oh Hermione—"

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Phillip!" Hermione's old boss entered the room. He was a nice man, but quite paranoid.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Hermione! How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good I suppose; how about you?"

"Fine, thank you, fine. Well, sorry to leave to quickly but I really must be going. Come back and say hello anytime you like!"

"I will, thanks!"

Matt chuckled after Philip left. "What," asked Hermione.

"Everyone loves you, Hermione."

"Oh, stop exaggerating."

Their smiles faded. "So why are you looking at apartments?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Hermione. "I mean, I can't continue to invade your apartment, and I don't think it would be best to live with my parents."

"Still haven't told them?"

"No."

"Hermione, why are you giving up so quickly?"

"Giving up?" she asked. "Matt, Ron gave up on me. Why waste my life waiting? He isn't going to call."

"Yes, he will."

"Matt," she said changing the subject, "I stopped by to see if you'd like to go do something after work. We could go to a late lunch or something."

"How about we stay in for the evening? We could play monopoly." Hermione chuckled. "Really, when's the last time you've played monopoly?"

"I can't even remember," she said, smiling.

"See, it'll be fun," said Matt. "And this way, if the telephone rings, we're there to answer it."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "Alright," she said softly. How could Matt be so optimistic? "I'll see you when you get off work."

"See you then!" Hermione began to walk out. "And Hermione," she turned around. "Don't waste your time looking at anymore apartments." She smiled. Really, how could he be that positive?

………………………………………………………………………………

"That's two hundred dollars for passing go, thank you!"

The evening had come and their monopoly game was in full swing. Hermione was very focused; all that mattered now was beating Matt, which was starting to prove a challenge. Matt already had four properties, she had zero, but since his properties were of lesser value she was positive she could easily catch up.

"Hm…" thought Hermione. "I think I'll buy it!

"The Boardwalk?" questioned Matt. "That's quite an expensive place for a first time buyer."

"Yes, well, why start small?" asked Hermione, mocking Matt's properties. They chuckled.

"I hope this is the only piece of real estate you've bought today, Hermione," said Matt as he handed her the Boardwalk card.

Hermione's expression took on a sad, darker tone. Why did he have to keep bringing up Ron? "I didn't buy an apartment, Matt. At least not yet."

"Hermione, you don't have to—"

"No, I can't continue to intrude on your life, Matt. You've been far too generous. I'll go stay at Ginny's or Harry's until I can move in, or maybe I'll even stay at my parents for a while. It's about time they knew."

"Well, what about Ron? What do you think?"

"I—I don't know what to think about Ron. I mean, what can I think of him? He hasn't told me anything, and to be honest I don't care anymore."

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you. Trust me, I know, but…" How could he say this?

"But, what?"

"But, and I know you don't want to hear this, but just give him one more day."

"Why, so he can humiliate me one last time? So I can go back through everything he's already put me through?"

"So he can explain himself." Hermione stopped, "and if he doesn't come through in that one day then—then forget him, move on. Go on and move, move to the other side of England if you have to. Actually, please don't move that far away, I'd hardly ever see you again." Hermione smiled slightly. At least someone would miss her. "I'm not saying you have to get back together with him or even _try_ to work it out, but you deserve to know what went wrong. So please, just give him one more day to prove himself. Just wait one more day."

"Waiting, I'm always waiting for him! He never has to wait for me. Never. I always knew that I loved him, but he… he was always afraid to tell me."

There was silence for a moment. Matt thought over what Hermione had said. "You said loved." Matt looked up at her. "As in you use to." Hermione looked down at her Boardwalk card. "Hermione, you don't mean to tell me that in only six days you've decided you don't love him anymore?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. Slowly she looked up at Matt. "I—I don't know anymore."

Happy Holidays everyone! I'll try to post the next chapter today or Sunday if I can. Next chapter we'll see what happens on that one day…


	11. It's so hard to say goodbye

Hey! Thanks for reading everyone! I just want to say thank you to SisterBear58 for checking over this chapter for me. Check out her fic Summer In The Muggle World when you get a chance! Here it goes!

One day. That was it. She would give him one day, and if he failed to come through, then his words would no longer matter to her.

Why should she even wait for him today? What had he done to deserve one more chance?

_Matt thought he deserved that chance, and maybe he's right. Not that it will matter though. Ron won't actually come…_

Hermione sat on Matt's couch trying to decide who she would go stay with tomorrow. She would really rather stay with Matt, but she couldn't. Matt didn't need her moping around his house anymore.

Just then a knock came at the door. Hermione stood up to answer it stood up to answer it, not even considering the possibility of Ron being at the door, but when she opened the door she was presented with that possibility. Possibility? No. Ron was really standing there, holding a single red rose.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want, Ron?"

"An hour of your time," he said handing her the rose. "So I can explain myself."

She took the rose and admired it. "It may take longer than an hour." Ron slightly frowned. "Come in."

Ron entered and they both apparated (since Matt was at work) to the flat hey had once shared.

…………………………………….

Ron fought the need to wrap his arms around her for the rest of eternity. He put his left hand in his pocket in order to prevent himself from grabbing her hand. "It's so good to just see you again, 'Mione." She didn't respond but only continued walking towards the front room. "I've missed you terribly." They took a seat. "These past few days have been awful."

"What's your explanation, Ron?" asked Hermione coldly.

Downtrodden, Ron began. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." He sighed. "The reason… how do I say this?" He searched for words. "I love you."

"So you ended our relationship because you loved me?"

"It's more than that," he said, exhaling quickly in frustration with his lack of words. "Hermione, I love you so much. Y—you're so perfect in everyway, I… Why would you choose me? I don't deserve you and you definitely deserve better than me.

'And when I see you with Matt, I see how happy you are with him, and I realize that someone else, someone better, can make your eyes light up and make you smile, probably more than I ever could."

He stopped for a moment. "Hermione, we've only dated each other. It isn't fair to you. I might be keeping you from the one you," he paused for a second to breathe as he tried to hide his tears. "The one you're really meant to be with. Maybe I'm holding you back."

Hermione hadn't looked at Ron since he had appeared at Matts door. She had calmly and nonchalantly listened to his words, taking them in and thinking them over. He had tried to make his reasons look valiant, but she could see through them. Now she was trying hard to fight back her tears. "Or maybe I'm the one holding you back."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "No, Hermione, that's not it!"

"How can I be sure, Ron?"

"Hermione I love you so much that I feel sick when I'm not with you."

"You say that, yet it took you a full week to finally get in touch with me."

"You know me! I would never—"

"Yes, I thought I did! I—I thought I loved you and I thought you loved me too."

Ron felt like he had been knocked out cold by her words. "You th—_thought _you loved me?" Hermione looked down into her lap. He began to feel frozen inside. "H—Hermione I _still_ do love you."

Still Hermione said nothing.

"I made a mistake, ok? And you haven't a clue how much it's killing me!"

"Haven't a clue?" She looked up at him in outrage. "You seem to forget your decision affects me too, Ron!"

"Hermione—"

"I agreed to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that not proof enough that I love you? That I think you're the one I am suppose spend forever with?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just talk to me? Everyone gets nervous before they get married, Ron; everyone gets scared."

Ron thought over everything for a moment before responding. "You're right, Hermione," He said, slowly nodding. "I should have talked to you instead of just… acting quickly. I should have communicated. I messed up, badly."

On stared into his lap. A most painful look filled his eyes. They sat in silence, waiting to see what would happen next. _I may have just lost the love of my life._ "Please," he said. "Please just give me one more chance, not that I deserve it."

"I don't… Ron how can we be together if we don't communicate? It's always been that way, and look where it has gotten us!"

"I promise this time it'll be different, this time I won't screw things up." He kneeled beside her, lifting her hand and holding his hand in hers. "Please, Hermione. Please."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked into her eyes. Should she? Would she? Her heart ached with her decision. "I—I don't know, Ron. I just don't know." She let go of his hand and stood up. "I've spent the last week trying so hard to hate you, and now I…" She looked away from him. "I need to think it over."

Ron looked up at her. "It's ok, Hermione." She was surprised at his words. Ron stood. "Take your time and think it over; just know I'll be here waiting for your answer." Hermione nodded slowly, turning around. "Hermione, wait." She looked back at him. "Just in case this is our last goodbye, please just… just let me kiss you one more time."

Hermione stepped closer to him. They stood face to face, just looking at each other. Then Ron placed his arms around her, and she slid hers around him. Hermione began to cry into his shoulder as they held each other tight. Just being in his arms again was bliss. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry," Ron whispered softly into her ear, his voice quivering through each word, then kissed her temple.

Reluctantly they both loosened their hold on each other until they were face to face again. Could this really be goodbye? Could it really be over? They looked into their tear-stained eyes. Could it? They leaned in, their lips barely touching before they finally began what could be their last kiss.

Hermione took a step back. "Goodbye." Then she disappeared out of sight.

"G'Bye…"

It's so hard to say goodbye… 

This chapter reminded me of the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Only parts of the song though… I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain… Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Misty


	12. And when exactly were you planning on te

Hey everyone! How's it going? I've been out of town and really busy  
with school so that's why I've waited so long to put up another  
chapter. I would have had it up a little bit sooner, but my computer  
has decided to stop reading floppy discs for the moment so I had to  
retype everything, which really makes me mad because I had some really  
good things already typed up. Oh well!

And tograceheartrupie9110, I went out and rented Win a Date with Tad  
Hamilton after your review (I've been wanting to see it anyway), and  
you're right, Topher Grace's character is sort of similar to Matt.  
They both like to joke around, but I think Matt is more playful than  
Pete and a bit less sarcastic. But, we'll just see if the ending is  
the same. Well on that note, here it goes! I hope you like it!

"I'll have a butterbeer, please." Hermione wanted to flee as far away  
as she could, far away from her problems and her woes, a place she  
hoped she would find no one she knew. It was only natural that she  
decided to escape to a place of her childhood, a time when things  
between Ron and her self had been so much easier. Now she sat in the  
Three Broomsticks, sipping a butterbeer, occasionally allowing a tear  
to escape as she thought over what had just happened.

"Hermione?" It was Harry. Hermione quickly began to blink hoping her  
tears would recede. "I haven't seen you for nearly a month," he said  
as he took a seat next to her. Noticing her red irritated eyes he  
asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N—no, I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly. "Really." There was no  
way he believed that.

"Have you and Ron been arguing again?"

"We—"

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to discuss it right now, Harry."  
Harry didn't respond for a moment, trying to decide if he should  
further press her for answers. "Alright," he responded. "But just  
remember, if you ever need to talk to someone, ever, I'm always here  
to listen, ok?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry leaned forward to hug his dear friend. "Anytime." She was so  
lucky to have such great friends. "Well, I'm supposed to meet Ginny  
somewhere in a minute," he said as he stood up. "Remember, stop by  
anytime."

"I will. Bye Harry."

……………………………………………………………………………

Harry apparated to the spot he had designated to meet Ginny at 1:30.  
"Sorry I'm late," he said leaning in a kissing her cheek. "I ran into  
Hermione at the Three Broomsticks."

"Really? How's she doing?"

"I think we'd better stop by Rons."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"And when exactly were you planning on telling us," asked a furious Ginny.

"It wasn't a sure thing, yet," replied Ron.

"You called the wedding off, Ron. Sorry, but I think it was a sure  
thing," said Harry.

Ron slouched in his chair, fiddling with the ring, the one he had  
given to her when he had asked for her hand in marriage. Hermione had  
taken off and dropped to the floor seconds before she left. The ring  
had hit the ground, and she had disappeared. "Oh what's the point," he  
asked. "What's the point of living if I've lost her?"

"Ron stop being so dramatic," snapped Ginny. "You were the one who  
originally called it off."

"Besides, you haven't officially lost her yet."

"She said she needed to think it over. When she left she took off her  
ring and dropped it on the ground." Ron sat back up for a moment.  
"Yeah, I think it's officially over, Harry." He once again slouched  
into his chair.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Ron and Hermione were no longer  
together; if those two couldn't stay together, who could? "Well, what  
are you going to do," asked Ginny quietly.

"What can I do? The next time I see her she'll be announcing her  
marriage to Matt. She's staying with him, you know."

"Do you really think she's going to leave you for Matt?"

"No," responded Ron. "I talked to Matt the other day. He actually  
sort of seems to be on my side, which is odd because I thought he was  
in love with Hermione as well."

"That was a while ago though, wasn't it," asked Harry.

"I don't think Matt would take advantage of the situation and ask out  
Hermione. When I met him he seemed really nice," said Ginny. "He's  
really funny too." She ignored the look she received from Harry.

"It's not Matt that I'm worried about. It's 'Mione."

"I don't think you have to worry about her," said Harry. "What you  
need to worry about is winning her back."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Well," said Ginny. "She said she's going to think about it, right?"  
Ron nodded. "Don't let her focus on the negatives. I know if I were in  
her situation, I would want to hear from you. If you sit around and  
say nothing, she will definitely say no."

"But I want to give her time to think. Don't you think I might annoy  
her if I'm always popping up?"

"You don't need to pop up all the time. Just send her a note every  
once in a while to let her know you're thinking about her."

"Plus, if you've got Matt on your side, he'll help you out."

"One problem. As far as I know, he hasn't a clue Hermione is a witch.  
If Pig showed up at his house he might begin to wonder."

"Make sure Pig arrives while Matt's at work."

"Or," suggested Harry. "You could call her at Matts house."

"Whatever you decide to do, Ron," said Ginny. "You've got to get her back."

Ron nodded as he stared at the ring that should still be on  
Hermione's finger. Tears filled his eyes. "I know."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione returned to Matt's apartment, feeling a little more  
talkative about her situation.

But only a little.

"Hey." Hermione walked in and locked the door behind her. She was  
happy to be returning.

He looked over at her from the couch as she entered. "I was starting  
to get worried about you." Hermione took a seat next to him. "So  
what's up?" He knew something was wrong."

"I spoke with Ron today."

"And you don't seem very happy about it."

Hermione didn't respond for a while. "You said to give him one more  
day." Hermione looked up at him. "You knew he was coming, didn't you?"

"No, I—"

"Just tell me."

"I thought he would come today, but I didn't know it was a fact."

"So you guessed?"

Matt sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Hermione. The other day I  
went and spoke with Ron."

Hermione came to a realization. "So that's where you went the other day!"

"Yes."

"Why did you—"

"I had to see what was going on."

Hermione stood up and headed towards her suitcases. "If you wanted me  
out of your apartment you could have just told me instead of driving  
all the way out to—"

"Hermione, you know that's not why I went to talk to him," She  
continued heading towards her suitcases.

Matt reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "The truth of the  
matter is I would rather you stay here than go anywhere else.  
Hermione, you know I'm protective of you. I hated seeing you miserable  
and watching you wait around for Ron everyday hoping he'd come for you  
was terrible for me. I didn't want you to wait for no reason. So,  
that's why I went to see Ron. I wanted to make sure you weren't  
wasting your time."

Matt looked down at her hand. "You gave him back your ring?" He  
looked up at her with surprise.

Slowly Hermione began to nod, biting her lip. Tears escaped down her  
cheeks. "Yes."

Maybe it's a good thing my computer isn't working. I like this  
version more than my earlier one. Anyway, the next couple of chapters  
I'm trying something a bit different. I'm not too entirely sure how  
it'll help the plot, and a few of you may get angry with me for it,  
but it's fan fiction so really I can do what I want. Anyway, I really  
hope you all liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Misty


	13. He spoke like we'd never speak again

Hello everyone! I'm so excited! I have 98 reviews for this story; it  
took me 17 chapters to reach 95 reviews for Just Breathe! Wow! Thanks  
everyone! Sorry it's taken so long. I'll post this weekend to make up for it. Special thanks to SisterBear58 for reading through my chapter and helping me fix it!

And as for my last authors note… remember how I said I wasn't sure  
how the next couple chapters would affect the overall plot? Eh, I was  
wrong. I've changed things around and yes, it will affect it, so I'm  
not doing this for no good reason. Here it goes!

The night had passed, though sleepless it may have been, and the nextmorning had come. Hermione had avoided the subject of Ron for as long  
as she could. She didn't want to talk about him; it just made her  
upset. She wanted to go back to being happy, at least for a little  
while. She had successfully avoided it until a letter had slipped through the bottom of he door. Inside a small note was scribbled in a familiar handwriting.

Thinking about you.

Ron

It had forced to face a problem that she was hoping to avoid. But problem's like Hermione's are simply unavoidable, and she was once again forced to face it that evening when Matt took her out for sushi. 

"Sushi?" asked Hermione after Matt had suggested it.

Matt smiled. "Why not?"

"Well?"

"Sushi is definitely better than I thought it would be," answered  
Hermione, smiling.

"I thought you'd like it," he responded. "Once you stop thinking about  
what it is, it's not that bad."

Hermione chuckled. "You know, I've know you for nearly a year and a  
half now and I never knew you liked sushi."

"I never knew you didn't," responded Matt.

"Well, I hadn't tried it."

"You have now." Their chuckles faded and a momentary silence was  
reached between them. Maybe he could ask her now. "So," he began,  
"What are you going to do about Ron?"

It had been all smiles until that point. Hermione rested her  
head on her hand. "I don't know what to do; it's all just so  
confusing!"

"Confusing meaning you aren't sure whether you should take him back,  
or confusing as in you aren't sure you _want_ to take him back?"

"So confusing that I can't even tell you that."

Matt sympathized with her; he knew all too well how puzzling it could  
be. But how could her help her? How could he somehow clear the haze?  
"I've got an idea," he said. "Let's make a list."

"A list?"

"Yeah. One side lists every concern you have against Ron, and the  
other lists everything he has going for him."

"Okay," she responded, looking around at all the people sitting by  
them. "Let's get out of here first."

They paid their bill and then left the restaurant. Matt led her  
through the plaza until they reached a large fountain. Its display  
looked beautiful as the lights shone through the dark, illuminating  
the dark water. They took a seat and began to think about the list they  
were about to make.

"Ok, ready?" asked Matt.

"Ready."

"Ok, first give me the reasons you shouldn't take Ron back."

"Ok," began Hermione. "Well, the most obvious would be breaking off  
the engagement the way he did, saying he was 'holding  
me back'. How do I know he doesn't think I'm holding him back?"

"Okay." Matt hurried to scribble everything down. "What else?"

"He can be so insecure. I mean, you know how long it took him to  
finally tell him how he felt about me, and he just always seems to be unsure.  
I never really know what he's thinking. Does he really love me? And  
he's always," she stopped for a moment. "Does he really love me for me?"

The fountain was flying up behind them as she poured her heart out,  
questioning her relationship with Ron. Matt watched her, listening  
intently. "Can things ever be the same between us after this? Do Iâ€¦ do  
I still love him?" They were both silent for a moment. "And what if  
he's right? What if I am missing out on something," she said. "Or  
maybe someone?"

"Do you really think you are?"

Hermione didn't answer. There was silence between them; the only  
noise came from the bubbling of the fountain. Hermione seemed to go off in her own world at that moment, and both came to forget exactly what Matt's  
question had been. Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Matt?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"What exactly is there between us?"

Matt paused for a moment. "Friendship," he said, "the kind only truly good friends can have."

"But how can we be sure it isn't more?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, the fountain dancing  
behind them. How could they be sure? They both closed their eyes and  
slowly leaned in closer to each other. And closer. Soon their lips  
would meet; soon they would see the answer to their question.

"We can't do this." Matt pulled away at the very last second.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the realization of what she had  
nearly done, at what she had possibly destroyed: her friendship with Matt.  
Hermione didn't know what to do. What could she do? Matt saw the tears  
in her eyes and felt terrible. "No, don't cry, Hermione. Please."

Hermione stood up. Words failed her and she said nothing as she left.  
"Hermione, wait!" Matt stood up to follow her but she just left  
faster. Where was she going to go? Matt felt horrible. He just couldn't take advantage of her situation and kiss her like that, it just wasn't right. She hadn't officially broken it off with Ron. "Be careful." He said quietly as he watched her disappear out of sight.

…………………………………………….

Hermione was frustrated. She had really screwed things up now! Her engagement had completely dissolved and she had just created the most awkward situation between herself and Matt. She felt like running away from everything; she wanted to escape and never return.

Where would she go? Where could she stay tonight? She couldn't go back  
to Matt's, and she couldn't go to Harry's after what had just happened. That  
only left the option of going to her parents who didn't have a clue about  
what was going on with her. Her head ached. She had had about all she could  
take. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't things just be easy? She was so sure Matt...

Hermione wandered around for a while, unsure of what her next move  
should be. She knew sooner or later she'd have to return to Matt's  
apartment to get her things. "Better sooner than later," she thought.  
"Maybe I can beat him there."

Hermione walked into the darkened apartment; surprisingly the  
door had been unlocked. He had probably left it open for her.

"I'm just getting my things," she said looking down at the ground.  
"Then I'll be leaving."

"Hermione, go!" shouted Matt.

Hermione was surprised at his tone. She really had screwed things up.  
She looked up at him to respond. "It'll only take a—" She gasped.  
"Matt!"

"Run Hermione!" There between them stood a man dressed in black, who  
was in the process of unhooking the TV. At the sight ofHermione, the man  
pulled out his gun. "She's not going anywhere." He turned and pointed  
it straight at her.

Hermione froze.

"Don't shoot!" Matt shouted to the intruder. "Don't hurt her!"

Hermione began to cry in her exasperation. _'Think, Hermione Think.  
Don't freak out. Be calm. You can handle this. If I could only get to  
the closet I could find something to help me.'_

"Don't hurt her, or else!"

The trespasser looked over at Matt, his gun remained pointed at  
Hermione's head. "Or else what?" This was her chance to get to the  
closet. Slowly she took a cautious step to the right. "DON'T MOVE!"  
The man turned back towards Hermione.

Matt continued fighting for her freedom. "What do you want?" Matt  
asked. "You can take my TV, my wallet, whatever you want!" The man  
didn't respond. "Look, shoot me, ok? Shoot me; just let her go! She  
doesn't deserve this! Don't harm her! Let her go!"

"And why now should I do that?"

"Let her go," said Matt. "Or I'll call the police!" The man spun  
towards Matt. He pulled back the top of the gun. Now all he needed to  
do was pull the trigger and it was over for him.

Matt held his hands up in fear. "I don't think you will," the  
burglar said as he advanced on Matt.

"Matt!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione," Matt spat out his words quickly for fear he would never be  
able to say them again. "Hermione, you're the greatest friend I could  
ask for. Whatever you decide to do, just follow your heart, and never forget that I love you."

"Matt, don't' talk like that!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. He was speaking as if he wouldn't ever be around to see her anymore. The man wouldn't actually… They'd make it through this, wouldn't they?

"Don't worry about me, 'Mione. Run! Run and save yourself!"

"Matt, I'm not leaving you!"

"Go Hermione!"

What was she going to do? The apartment was pitch black and it was nearly  
impossible to see anything. She reached over the side table grabbing the  
first thing she could, and threw it at the intruder in her desperation. He  
then turned towards Hermione. Matt seized this brief moment and lunged for  
the phone, but Matt never had the chance to dial the police. "Put the phone  
down!" The noise created by the phone had brought the burglars attention  
back to Matt, and with his attention came the gun.

Hermione tried to think of what she could do to save Matt. She racked her brain, trying quickly to think of something, _anything_ that could buy them more time. Then it struck her. Her wand! That was the obvious solution! The rule that she couldn't do magic in front of muggles hardly troubled her mind. She dove through her things in a state of panic. Why hadn't she put it in certain place? Every second she spent looking was a second that might end it all for Matt. "Lumous!" The burglar and Matt were shouting at each other; they hadn't heard her. She continued searching for  
it, hearing bits and pieces of the 'conversation' between Matt and the  
intruder. Light! She found it! She grabbed it and quickly stood on her feet  
hoping she wasn't too late, unable to see clearly in the dark.

"I've had about enough of you!" Shouted the intruder as he pointed the gun menacingly towards Matt's chest.

There was a loud bang, and a flash of light.


	14. Forever Shaken

Hey! Though I loved the cliff in the last chapter, I felt like I  
should update soon since I've had such huge gaps between my updates.  
Now we'll learn Matt's fate…

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, a warm cup of coffee in her hands,  
still trembling from the events that had taken place last night. She  
had been too shaken to sleep, too afraid someone else would return.  
The night played through her mind over and over.

The first time she saw the intruder…

The way he had shouted…

The way Matt had offered his life for hers…

The state of panic she had been in that, had she stalled for one  
second longer, Matts life would be over.

She had used her magic to save him, the only question was, would he  
remember? She had sent him to bed, pretending like everything was a  
dream to cover her use of magic.

But for some reason she wanted him to know.

Matt had always told her everything, but she was always using lies to  
cover up her magic. That is when she made her decision. If he  
remembered her using magic, she would tell him.

But how would he react? She and Matt had rarely discussed anything to  
do with magic. Would he be afraid? Would he be angry with her for not  
telling him sooner? Could he even handle it?

She'd just have to face his reaction when it came.

"Good morning, Hermione," chanted Matt as he walked out from his  
bedroom. He was smiling, though he looked slightly confused.

Hermione stared into her coffee as he approached. "Good morning."

"You know," he said, taking a seat across from her. "I had the  
weirdest dream last night."

"Really?" asked Hermione. Would he remember the magic?

"Yeah, it was really odd. This man broke into my apartment. He was  
going to shoot me. I argued with him and when he finally shot the gun the weirdest thing happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it froze in midair. From the other side of the room you managed  
to make the bullet freeze and then you shot something around the man  
and he she fell over on the ground like he had no control over his  
arms or legs."

"Matt, there's something I need to talk to you about."

He noticed the seriousness of tone. Looking concerned he stood up,  
"Sure, just let me get my coffee first."

"No," Hermione shot up. "I'll get it. You just sit down."

"Alright." Matt took a seat, a little stunned. Hermione poured him a  
cup of coffee and sat back down. "So what's up?"

"Ok, this may shock you and if you want me to stop talking, just tell  
me and I will."

"Alright," said Matt, eyeing her rather peculiarly.

"Ok," Hermione sighed. "Last night… The dream you had," she began.  
"Was real. A man really did break into your apartment and attack you,  
both of us actually."

Matt's eyes grew wide. "Oh my—Hermione are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but are you ok?"

Matt just stared for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… what part of  
my dream actually did happen?"

Hermione stared into her coffee. "Everything."

"Everything?" asked Matt. "But how then—Hermione stop joking around."

"I'm not, Matt."

"So then you made the bullet freeze?" Hermione nodded. Matt just sort  
of laughed, "But that's impossible! You can't have done it."

"That's the second part of what I need to tell you," Hermione said  
heavily. "I…" She looked into Matt's disbelieving eyes. "You won't  
freak out, will you?"

"Of course not, Hermione."

"And no matter what I say, you'll believe me, right?"

"Do I have a reason not to?"

With a slightly hirer level of confidence she continued. If he freaked  
out, she could always modify his memory. "I haven't exactly been  
honest with you ever," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm not supposed to tell people like you, but I trust you Matt."

Matt was worried now. "Where's this going, Hermione?"

"I…" she struggled with her words. "You and I aren't alike. We… we're  
different. I… I can do magic, Matt."

He looked at her disbelievingly at first. "Magic?" He repeated. He  
looked into her eyes as she nodded and realized she wasn't lying.  
"Show me."

"Alright," she said, pulling out her wand. With a swish and a flick  
she made his coffee cup levitate. Matt stared up in awe as he watched  
it circle the table.

"Hermione, that's incredible!" She smiled slightly at the way he was  
taking it. When the coffee cup hit the coffee table, things took a  
more serious tone again. "You said all of my dream was true," Matt  
reiterated. "So then you really… the man really…"

Hermione nodded. "…Fired the gun at you," she finished for him.

"So then I really almost… if you hadn't been there…" Hermione nodded  
again as tears filled her eyes.

That's when Matt froze. That's when he could no longer find the  
strength to speak. Last night he had nearly died. He had comes within  
inches of death. He…

For the rest of the day Matt did not say a word; he was beyond shock.  
He sat around, staring, thinking over everything: his life… his  
accomplishments… his failures. If he hadn't survived last night, could  
he really say he lived his life to the fullest? How would he be  
remembered? What did he wish he had done differently?

Hermione wasn't sure how to help him, so she too sat around, hoping  
Matt would say something, anything, to let her know he was ok. Perhaps  
she shouldn't have told him about magic today. The break-in was  
shocking, but the added surprise of magic could have, and may have  
thrown him into a terrible state of shock, one that would be difficult to  
pull him out of.

It wasn't until the late evening that they spoke again. Hermione took  
a seat next to him on the couch, not expecting to hear a word from his  
as he stared off into the distance. When he finally spoke she jumped  
slightly, as she had spent the entire day without hearing much of  
anything. "Thank you," he said, still staring off. "For saving my  
life."

Hermione snuggled herself into the couch. "You would do the same for me."

There was silence again.

"I've been thinking," he began, "about everything. About life."  
Hermione didn't say anything, but only listened. "And maybe, maybe  
everything happens for a reason."

"How so?" she asked.

"Maybe everything happens for a specific reason. You break up with  
Ron, everything. Think about it. After the break up, you came here.  
When he spoke with you, you felt like, for some reason, you weren't  
ready to take him back. The very next day a man breaks into my  
apartment. I would have… if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here  
right now. There's so much more than that, but don't you see it?"

Hermione thought for a moment. He was right. "Then now what are we  
supposed to do?" She asked.

Matt thought for a moment. "See where life takes us. See where we can  
take it. This whole thing has made me realize I can't just sit back  
and wait things to happen, you have to get out and go after what you  
want."

Hermione thought back to yesterday evening when she had tried to kiss  
Matt. "But what if we aren't sure of what we want?"

"Then," said Matt, "then you just follow your heart. You should  
always follow your heart." He knew she was thinking about Ron. "I'm  
assuming everything in my 'dream' happened." Hermione was now staring  
off herself; she knew what he was referring to. She nodded ever so  
slowly. "Hermione, if what we nearly did last night is what you think  
is right, then I guess that's what you have to do. I just don't want  
you to give up on Ron so easily. He's a good guy for you. Regardless  
of what he thinks, he isn't ready just yet to be married, and I don't  
think you are either." Hermione was dazed. Maybe he was right. "Some  
day soon he will be though, and so will you. But you two are barely  
twenty; you have time to wait."

Hermione hadn't really looked at it from that perspective before.  
Matt was right. Neither of them were really ready for marriage, not  
yet anyway. There was no harm in waiting. They were still very young.  
They didn't need to tie themselves down right away. There was still so  
much to learn about life.

"If you decide you want to give him another chance, it doesn't mean  
you have to marry him. The wedding is off; you two aren't getting  
married. But you can still give him another chance, and try it again."  
This was exactly what Hermione needed to hear. She needed someone to  
point this out to her. To her it always seemed giving Ron another  
chance would mean marrying him, but it didn't. "It's just up to you  
whether you want to give him that chance now." Did she want to try  
again?

"You're right Matt," she said after a long thoughtful pause. "You're  
absolutely right. I hadn't really thought of it like that before."

"Well, I'm glad to give you a new perspective," he said. All was  
quiet as they thought everything over. "So you're magical? Does that  
make you a witch then?" asked Matt with a half smile.

It was good to see Matt smile again. "Yes," said Hermione, grinning.

"So that's why I've never seen your car." Hermione laughed. "I've  
always wondered where it was."

"So did you think I was mental when I told you?"

"Well it was definitely something I'd never thought you'd say, but  
no, I knew you were telling me the truth, mental or not," said Matt  
with a chuckle. Hermione hit him playfully. "So I'm guessing Ron's a  
wizard then?"

"Yes, he is."

"And Ginny?"

"Yep."

"You're parents?"

"Nope, they're Muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic people."

"So me, basically?"

"Yes, pretty much."

They were both laughing throughout the conversation. "What about Harry?"

"Yes, he is definitely a wizard."

Matt looked at her quizzically. "Definitely a wizard?"

"Let's just say if it weren't for him, nothing would be the same as it is now."

"That's sort of scary, you know."

"It should be."

"So why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to just tell people. I had to be sure I could  
trust you. Actually, you aren't even supposed to know. You have to  
promise me you won't tell a soul."

"Of course, I won't! I promise. It's not like anyone would believe me  
anyway. You're secret's safe with me, Hermione."

"I thought so."

"Besides, you saved my life. I owe you everything."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Oh, yes I do!" Hermione didn't argue any further. "My best friend, a  
witch, and I never knew it," Matt said with a sigh.

Hermione looked at the clock. "I didn't realize how late it is."

"Can you do me one more favor?" asked Matt. A serious look overtook him again.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you just stay with me tonight?"

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "Of course." She snuggled next to  
him grabbing his left hand. Matt put his other arm around her  
shoulders, holding her closely as they faced their first night since  
the attack.

I had to put them through that. You'll see how it works out as the  
story progresses. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me  
know! Misty


	15. The Plan

Did I mention Matt is 23?

The weekend continued on as Hermione figured out her next move. She was no longer angry with Ron. Matt had made it crystal clear what was really going on in Ron's mind, and hers as well. They were both young and scared, and unsure of how to handle their feelings.

As she thought it over, there were quite a few things that bothered her about Ron. For example, it was days before he even tried to reach her, and that may have only been because of Matt's visit. If he truly cared, it wouldn't have taken him that long to reach her. However, Hermione knew Ron tended to be very insecure and shy at times. After all, it had taken him over seven years to finally tell her of his feelings for her.

The weekend went by, without a single word from Ron. Perhaps he had moved on.

Matt was slowly recovering from the incident that had nearly taken his life. Hermione noticed he either didn't want to leave the house, or, if he did happen to wander out, didn't want to return. He felt slightly better when Hermione told him she had altered the intruder's memory, completely changing him. He was now and would always be a harmless shoe salesman who went by the name of Buck.

It wasn't until Monday morning, after Matt had halfheartedly returned to work, that the doorbell rang. Hermione took a deep breath as she stood by the door, preparing herself for what was coming next. _Just Breathe_.

She opened the door, seeing the man she was hoping to see. Ron.

"Hey," he said a nervous half-smile, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," she responded with a slightly bolder tone than Ron's.

"I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight."

Hermione said nothing.

His voice faltered under expectant gaze. "I take it you're still angry with me then."

Still no response from Hermione.

"Alright, well—I—" He looked for some sign saying it would be all right for him to hug her. "I guess I'll—just—" His hands in his pockets, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Right—well—I guess I'll see you—later then."

Hermione watched him walk away dejectedly. Thinking it over, Hermione called after him. "Wait," she said. Ron immediately turned around. What was she going to say? "How about lunch?"

Ron smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

………………………………………………………..

They'd gone to a sandwich shop, ordered, and headed to the park. The Fall weather was chilly, but beautiful. Next to their old house, the park was the place where they'd get the most privacy.

They sat down quietly, feeling the cold sting of sorrow ringing through them. Neither was sure of what to say as they silently unwrapped their sandwiches.

Ron tried a few conversation starters.

"So how are you?"

"Ok, and yourself?"

"Ok."

But each ended in the same awkward silence.

Anyone passing could see the pain that existed from the shattered remains of their relationship, from one awkward moment to the next.

The questioned that lingered in Ron's mind was, "What happened to us?" He stared out into the park. "We used to be so happy, so free. Now we can't even start a conversation that lasts more than three seconds. What happened, 'Mione?"

Hermione thought it over. Exactly where had they gone wrong? It wasn't the breakup; it went back further than that. "I think," she began. "I think it was when we stopped talking. You always wanted to _do_ things, rather than talk about our day, talk about, well anything really." Ron looked up at her. "And it's not that I didn't want to do things," she added hurriedly. "It's just… there was a lack of communication between us. There still is."

Ron thought back to before.

_So what do you propose we talk about, then?_

_I propose we don't speak at all._

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't realize—"

"Ron, please stop apologizing, I'm not mad at you."

Fearing he had misunderstood her he asked, "You're not?"

"No," she reiterated.

"Well—um—have you thought about us, then?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And?"

"And…" _Here goes nothing_. "I've been thinking over—everything." Ron looked at her, wondering which way she was going to go. "And I think, I think the reason the reason the…" It was so hard to say. "The wedding," she continued, " was called off is because you aren't ready for marriage."

"Hermione," Ron was stunned. "I want to spend forever with you. I'm ready for marriage."

"No, you're not. And it's ok, because neither am I! Neither of us are."

"Then why did I ask you to marry me? Why did you agree?"

"I think we're in love with the idea, Ron, the idea of spending together forever, never having to face anything alone, always having someone by our side. But look at us! We're not even twenty yet! We've hardly begun our lives! We're young, and unsure of what we want."

Ron listened carefully.

"Every time we start to get serious, something happens. One of us somehow messes everything up. Last year, when things were going so well, I kissed Matt." Ron felt a sharp ping of jealously shoot through him. "You asked me to marry you, and every thing was just… just perfect. And then you broke it off." Tears gradually filled her eyes as she continued. "Then you asked me back, but I just couldn't bring myself to say yes. I—I haven't a clue why, I just couldn't."

She paused for a moment, sniffling.

"We were just in love with the idea. That's all."

Ron thought about what she had said. Oh gosh she was right! Every time they started to really love each other, one of them tried to destroy it. They didn't really want to get married. Not yet at least.

"And I've been thinking about what you said about seeing other people. And maybe… maybe you're right. Maybe that's what we need to do to get past this… this fear we have. Maybe we need to see what it's like to be with," she forced the words out. "Someone—else."

Ron was idle, taken aback, staring blankly ahead. No, no, no! This wasn't how things were supposed to happen! No, they couldn't—_he_ couldn't—! "You really think we should… do this?"

His voice was calm, but weak.

"I think we need to do something."

Tears were in his eyes. "So then, is this really it? Is this really the end of… the end of us?"

"I—I don't know." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Is it?"

"I mean, it could always be a break, not a…"

"Yes, a break!"

"Because then, we'd still have a chance of getting back together, wouldn't we?"

"Yes," responded Hermione. "We would."

"Alright then. We're on a break." Hermione nodded. "But we still have a chance," repeated Ron.

"Yes. A chance."

"Well… good," said Ron. "Th—that's good to hear."

A break was what they were calling it, just a break. Breaks have to end, don't they?

"Well, I suppose I—" Hermione slowly stood up. "Goodbye, Ron."

"I'll see you later, then?"

Hermione walked away without a response, leaving Ron sitting by himself in the cold fall breeze that flowed through the park.

Don't they?

That wasn't the end. We've still got a ways to go, but we're definitely close to the end. We'll see if their break ever ends, or if they stay apart forever.

Sorry for the late update! Something that was said in the last chapter just completely threw me off and destroyed everything to I had to change quite a few things. Thanks to SisterBear58 for reminding me to post! I hope you all liked this chapter! I hope to update tomorrow! Thanks for reading, now please review and tell me what you think! Misty


	16. The Diner

In about a chapter or two I'm going to have to take a break for about a month due to AP and research papers. The story's going to be great after that break and I'll actually have to time to post often!

Special thanks to BuckNC for helping me sort everything out and for stopping me from make this story super repetitive.

Ron sat alone in a diner the day after he and Hermione split, staring off into space, trying to escape his misery. His misery, however, was inescapable. Everywhere he looked, every single thought he had, reminded him of Hermione. Every breath he took made him miss her even more. Where had he gone wrong? Why did they have to end up this way?

So they were going to date other people. Great. Lovely. There was only one problem. Who on earth would he date? Hermione was the one and only girl he had always dreamed of being with. For him there was no other. As for her? For her there was Matt.

Was the entire idea of taking a break an excuse for Hermione to date Matt? No, Matt seemed to be on his side. But who's side was Hermione on?

Ron glanced over the menu, not feeling the slightest bit hungry, lame little thoughts circling through his mind. Who needs food? All you need is love. But I can't have love. Love has been denied to me.

The noise in the crowded diner echoed across the room, rocking through his head causing him to have a headache. He wanted to hide out in the dark. Being out without Hermione, knowing she could be out with someone else embarrassed him. Why did he come here? Why did he even leave his flat?

_Because it brings back memories of Hermione. I left because I need to escape those memories._

And the diner seemed to be the only place he could escape at the moment, not that it was working.

"Um excuse me?" Ron snapped back to reality. "Excuse me, hi. Hi, how are you? Listen, I'm on my lunch break and I don't have time to wait for a table. If I'm late again my boss will _kill_ me. So anyway, would you mind if I said I was with you? I'm only ordering French fries and then I'll get out of your way."

The girl spoke so quickly that Ron wasn't quite sure of what she had said. "Um, sure. That's fine."

"Great! Thanks!" The girl ran back to the front of the diner to inform the worker that she her friend was already seated. Soon she was back. "Thank you again! The wait was very long." Ron wasn't sure of what to make of her. "Well since we're eating lunch together we might as well properly introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Sarah," stated the girl as she held out her hand.

"I'm Ron; nice to meet you." He shook her hand slowly.

"So have you come here before?"

"No, first time."

"No wonder I haven't seen you."

"You come here often?"

"It's the closest place to where I work so I usually stop here. Plus they have a great dinner special," she joked flashing a playful smile.

"Are you ready to place your order," asked the waiter who approached their table.

"Yeah," replied Sarah. "I'll have a side of French fries and," she turned towards Ron, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not really hungry," replied Ron once again waking up from a trance.

"Make that two orders of French fries, thanks."

The waiter nodded as he added Ron's order. "Why did you order me something?"

"Why are you sitting by yourself in a diner and refusing to eat?" Questioned Sarah. "Don't worry, I'll pay." Ron looked at her quizzically. She was quite a different girl. "So really, why are you sitting here by yourself?"

Ron was a bit taken aback by her constant questioning. He didn't know her, so why should he have to answer to her? "I just wanted to escape from the house for a while."

"Oh," Sarah said as if she knew exactly why Ron had wanted to escape. "Roommates, huh?"

"No," replied Ron smiling a bit. "No roommates; none at all."

"Oh. An argument then?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Well, whatever it is, skipping lunch won't help a bit. Oh look, here's our order."

The two happily conversed as they munched on their French fries. Ron slowly began to see her as interesting and fun, rather than curious and insane.

"So you're probably wondering where I work, since I'm on my lunch break."

"Um, sure."

"I'm a nurse at the hospital just down the street. I know, I know, gross because I'm around sick people all day and now I'm eating French fries with you."

Ron laughed at her expression. "It's not gross."

"It can be. And now you're probably all afraid I'll get you sick or something. I can see you're slowly move away."

"I'm not moving away," said Ron as he sat back in the booth.

"See? You just did!"

"Oh I did not!"

It was nice to be around someone who could make him laugh again.

"Right, well my break is just about over so I'd better head back to work. Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you." Sarah picked up her purse.

"Thanks for eating lunch with me," responded Ron.

"Maybe I'll see you around the diner then," she said with a wink.

They chuckled. "You never know."

They waved and Sarah began to walk away, but he wasn't exactly ready to let her go yet. He needed someone to make him laugh.

"Sarah," he called after her. She turned around, her blonde ponytail flying with her. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't do this but I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to go out sometime?"

"Would you bring me here for dinner?"

"No, well unless you wanted to come here of course," Ron added quickly. "I mean there is that dinner special you were talking about."

Sarah smiled. "I like you, you know that?"

"So is that a yes then?" Asked Ron nervously.

"Yes."

"Yes for going to another restaurant?"

She chuckled. "Yes to you, and yes to another restaurant."

"Great," he replied with a smile. Had he just asked out another girl? And why had it been so easy? "So um, I'll pick you up at 7, then?"

"Sounds good. Except one thing." Oh no! What had he done now? "You don't know where I live." She took out her pen and grabbed his hand. "17319 Pine Street," she read aloud as she coolly wrote everything down on his hand. "See you then." She said as she walked away smiling.

"See you."

He was going to do it. He was going to date a girl besides Hermione. And she actually seemed nice.

He only wondered if Hermione had already begun seeing someone else.

Ok so there it is! Deadlines are coming up but I think I'll get the next chapter up soon! And this time I mean it, because starting next week or so I have to stop posting momentarily. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Let me know! Misty


	17. We just wanted to be honest with her

Hi everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry to leave you all like that, but I'm back, more prepared, and have plenty more time to update! I've figured out the rest of the story, down to the dialogue in some chapters, and even written another fanfic called **If You Say** that I'll be posting in a couple weeks. We've got a ways to go in the story. I said it'd be much longer than the first, didn't I? So thanks for sticking with me and just sit back and enjoy the story! I have a feeling you'll like the way it finishes, even if you decide to hate me for what happens along the way. Here it goes!

Nearly a week had passed since the former couple had agreed to take a break. There was no a specific length of time for the break, nor any assurance that it would ever end at all. The only thing they had established was that there would be a break, and that they would date other people.

Hermione hadn't thought much about that aspect of the agreement yet, mainly because she wasn't sure whom she would date. She hadn't found anyone yet, and she was confident that Ron hadn't found anyone either. How could they in only a week?

So she sat in Matt's apartment, trying to continue her life without Ron.

Then the phone rang.

Matt stood to answer it. "Hello?" Hermione looked over towards him. "Oh hey! How are you? I'm fine, thanks." He looked over to Hermione and mouthed the words, "it's Harry."

"Oh," Hermione mouthed silently as she nodded with a smile.

Matt continued to speak to Harry. "Oh yeah, that'd be great! No not at all! You're welcome at anytime. Alright, bye!"

He hung up the phone. "Harry and Ginny are in town and are stopping by. They'll be here any second."

Hermione walked to the door. "Remember, you don't know the truth about me, and especially not about them."

"Know what?" asked Matt with mock confusion.

Seconds later a knock came at the door. Hermione turned the knob and opened it, revealing her two friends smiling faces. "Hello!" Ginny entered first, greeting her dear friend. "It's been so long!"

Soon she continued on to Matt. "It's great to see you again, Matt! How have you been?"

Harry followed Ginny in, closing the door behind him. "Hey," he said calmly. The sympathetic look he gave her told her he knew all about what was happening between her and Ron. He pulled her into a close, but friendly hug, which was exactly what Hermione needed. She needed to know her friends would stick with her even after her break up with Ron. "How are you holding up?" he asked quietly.

Hermione released her hold on him. "I'm doing ok, I—I'm great," said Hermione as she nodded.

"Good," replied Harry with a smile on his face, despite the fact that he knew she was lying.

"Well, come sit down," suggested Hermione as she led them to the couch. "It's so nice to see the two of you again!"

"Well we were in town so why not stop by?"

For a while the four of them chatted away happily. It had been some time since they had visited with one another. Besides the day she ran into Harry at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione hadn't spoken with either of them since the dinner where she and Ron had announced their engagement, an event that seemed so long ago.

Any subject dealing with Ron had been avoided entirely for most of the visit, until the conversation slowed down and presented Ginny with the opportunity to ask a question that had been drifting through her mind the entire night. "So are you two dating?"

Both Matt and Hermione sat up nervously at that remark. They quickly glanced at each other. Did they act like they were dating? "No," Matt responded. "We're just friends."

"Oh sorry," replied Ginny. "It's just I was told—" realizing her mistake she quickly rephrased her sentence. "I thought you two might get together, that's all."

"Who told you?" asked Hermione curiously, feeling like she already knew the answer.

Harry jumped in. "No one. We just—"

"Ron thinks Matt and I are dating, doesn't he?"

"Yes." They anxiously awaited Hermione's reaction.

"Well, he's wrong," stated Hermione. Now that the subject of Ron had been brought up, questions about him flooded her mind. She had to fight the urge to ask about him. She had to! "So how is Ron doing?"

Nervously Ginny responded. "He's doing ok."

"Anything new with him?"

Ginny looked over at Harry. They couldn't keep it from her forever. Harry nodded slightly for her to continue. "Well—er—he's actually seeing someone—now."

Hermione paused before she answered. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly. "Oh…" Ron had beaten her to it? Ron? The guy who had taken more than seven years to ask her out had already asked another girl out in less than seven days? "Anyone we know?"

"No, actually," Ginny said slowly. "He met her at a restaurant."

"I'm sure he'll get to know her more on their first date," said Hermione, acting like she didn't care.

"Actually," began Harry, "He's taking her out for the third time."

"Oh," said Hermione. She began to stutter. "Well, t—that's good. Good for him.

"Hermione, you know he doesn't really care for her. He's just—"

"I mean that's what we agreed to do, isn't it? See other people?" She almost seemed to be in a trance. She was so shocked that she couldn't stop her self from talking. "S—so it really shouldn't bother me. And it doesn't. Why should it?" Tears began to appear in her eyes.

"We'd better go."

"I'll walk them out," Matt said to Hermione as he walked outside with Harry and Ginny.

Matt shut the door behind him so Hermione wouldn't be able to hear them. "So what's your take on this?"

"You know he's just trying to distract himself," said Harry.

"Yeah," Matt began. "But it's almost like he's doing it just to hurt Hermione. It never seemed like he took her out that often."

"They try to outdo each other in situations like this," said Ginny. "Knowing them, they'll make this into another competition. I just hope they don't do anything they'll regret."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Matt.

"What can we do?" asked Harry.

"We can't step in this soon," said Ginny. "We'd only make things worse. We need to let them see other people for a while. Then, when they realize they miss each other, we can find a way to bring them together again."

The three fell silent. They didn't want to sit around as their two friends tore each other down.

"We really didn't mean to upset her like that," said Ginny. "We just wanted to be honest with her."

"It's better that she knows," said Matt. "I'm just surprised though."

"We were too."

"Why are they doing this to themselves?"

"I don't think they themselves know why," said Ginny.

After a moment's pause Matt spoke. "Well I'd better get back to Hermione. It was nice seeing you two again."

"Hopefully next time we'll meet for a happier reason."

"And Matt," said Harry, "Watch out for Hermione, ok?"

"Of course," He responded with a nod.

Matt walked back inside to see Hermione still sitting on the couch.

"'You going to be ok?" asked Matt as he stood behind her leaning on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never mind the fact that Ron has taken out a girl who he does not know three times in less than a week, when he would take me out three times in over twice that time!"

"But that's just it," said Matt making his way around the couch and taking a seat next to her. "He doesn't know her."

"Yes, but what if… what if he really does care for her?"

"In less than a week? Hermione, he probably can't even remember her name."

She smiled slightly at his comment. "Oh gosh…" she said breaking down into tears again. "He's dating someone else. He really is."

"Hermione, don't cry," said Matt pulling her into a comforting hug. She'd been pretending she was perfectly fine for a few days now. He wasn't surprised that she couldn't contain herself. "It's not worth your tears. It really isn't. Shh…it's ok."

Matt had an idea. Right now was not the time, but first thing tomorrow he'd ask her. He hoped it would not only clear things up for others, but for himself as well.

Wow so not all too interesting of a chapter to come back with, but necessary. As soon as you all get the chance to read this chapter, I'll post the next. My random guess is that we have about ten chapters left? Yes? I believe so. Well anyway, post a review so I know that you've read it and then I'll put up the next chapter. Bye! Misty


	18. It's weird, isn't it?

It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry to leave you all for so long in the middle of the story. I became busy over the summer, and the next chapter presented a challenge for me so I could never really write it.

Anyway, I'm back and I'm hoping to finish this story soon because I owe it to all of you who have been so nice to me by actually reading and reviewing some of my silly writing.

So here's the next chapter. It's just something that had to happen to allow things to move forward. I hope you enjoy it. If not, the next update will be soon. And for once that's not an empty promise.

"Feeling better today?" asked Matt as he walked into the kitchen.

"Much better," replied Hermione, smiling.

"Good." Matt poured himself a cup of coffee. He was going to ask her. He was going to do it. But first thing in the morning? "Scrambled eggs okay for breakfast?"

"Perfect," responded Hermione, switching on the TV.

As Matt prepared breakfast he kept glancing over at Hermione. He shouldn't be nervous about asking her, and he really wasn't. After all, not too long ago she had tried to kiss him. "Hey Hermione," said Matt, turning the down to low so he could step away from the kitchen for a moment.

"Hey Matt," she responded.

"I was thinking," he began as Hermione turned to face him. And you don't have to say yes if you don't want to but," he could tell she knew what was coming. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner, you know, as a date."

"Okay," responded Hermione with a smile.

A smile spread across Matt's face. "Really? Okay, great. Well, is tonight okay?"

"I think I could fit it in my schedule," joked Hermione.

It's a rather odd thing, getting ready in the same apartment for a first date with someone you have been living with for weeks. But, they kept to their separate areas and when Matt "picked her up" in the living room it was quite laughable.

"I was afraid you'd get lost."

Matt took her hand and led her out the door.

He had decided to take her to a fancier restaurant than usual, but then again they weren't usually on a date. The seating was slightly secluded, though you could still hear traces of the conversations that took place around you, which gave them quite a lot to laugh about when the lady a table over began talking about her love of platypus figurines.

Dinner was a blast for both Matt and Hermione. They had great conversations, filled with laughter, and there was never a dull moment.

The night was going perfectly. You could not ask for a better first date.

Yet, it didn't feel like a date.

After dinner they went for a walk together through the park. "I must say the orange dancing platypus is my favorite," joked Matt, mimicking the conversation he and Hermione had overheard earlier.

"No, no, no! The green badminton platypus is much better."

Hermione spoke again once their laughter had ceased. "Thanks Matt," she began, "for tonight. I'm having a great time."

"Me too," responded Matt smiling. "It's nice having someone to discuss my love of the platypus with."

There was a brief silence, one of the first to occur all night. "It's weird, isn't it? This? Us being on a date?" Matt agreed.

Hermione stood in front of him. Without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed Matt. She had to know whether she really felt something for him. "Really, weird," continued Hermione with a smile.

The two friends headed home. That's what they would be, just friends. The tension between the two needed to be addressed. Now that it had been they could move it. Questions and curious thoughts no longer cluttered their minds. Their questions had been answered.

So there it is! Not too amazing, but necessary. I'm really glad to be back and look forward to continuing this story. So review and let me know you're still here! Misty


	19. Things were easier with her

Hello! How did I know that if anyone reviewed, it'd be you three? I know there are response urls, and you can make your own forms now, so I don't know if you're still suppose to do this in the chapter, but oh well! I'll do it anyway : D

SisterBear58- Thanks so much for saying with me! I hope you got my e-mail and I can't wait to read your two-shot!

BuckNC- I still say you're just jealous of Matt. Haha! Well don't worry; he won't be taking up too much more of this story. And yes, Hermione is being stubborn. However the whole thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Ron. And I promise to update faster.

Milky way bar- Thanks for reading! And to answer your question, you'll see if Matt ends up with someone or not as the story begins to end.

Fun.

That's all it was.

Just fun.

"Goodnight," said Sarah, leaning in a kissing Ron for the second time during their goodbyes.

It wasn't that he particularly was in love with her or anything. He just enjoyed taking her places and making her smile. She kept his mind off things.

Plus having someone to snog with wasn't bad either.

"Goodnight," he responded with a smile.

It seemed to be just fun to her too. Nothing serious.

At first he thought this whole seeing other people idea would be difficult. But once he started dating Sarah, it seemed quite easy.

You see things were easy with her. He wasn't as nervous. With Hermione things had to be perfect. Not because she required them to be, but because he did. He'd plan everything, and think things through several times beforehand.

But with Sarah everything was more laid back and casual. They did whatever they felt like doing at the time. It was just, well, fun.

It wasn't that he didn't want his relationship with Hermione to be like that; it was just that he cared far more for Hermione. She was much more than just a friend to him. Much more.

But he didn't have Hermione. He had Sarah.

But who did Hermione have? Probably Matt. Ron was so sure of that thought that he had told Ginny and Harry that the two were dating.

He'd never get her back, would he?

Not if she was dating Matt.

He leaned in a kissed Sarah, their third kiss while saying goodbye.

Hermione wasn't in his life, but Sarah was.

And Sarah would be just fine.

Short chapter, yes. It was originally combined with the next chapter, but there needs to be more space before I introduce you this new character. I quite like him. Hopefully you will too! In the mean time, please review and let me know you're reading! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading! Misty


	20. Just Like You

Hey everyone! I really didn't mean for it to take this long to update. Sorry!

BuckNC- Don't worry. Aaron's appearance in this story has been shortened to two chapters. And I think you'll be a little happier starting with the next chapter.

Milky Way Bar- I totally know what you mean. Too many unfinished fics, too little time.

On with the story!

A few weeks had now passed since Matt and Hermiones date, and Hermione was now seeing someone new, Aaron. Matt had introduced the two. Both had just come out of a serious relationship, and weren't, at the moment, looking to enter another one.

After meeting for coffee, Aaron had asked her out to dinner and things had grown from there. As of now, they had been dating for over three weeks.

On this particular evening the two had planned to go look at Christmas lights. It was late enough in the evening, and early enough in the season where there were few people out viewing lights with them. They had chosen to walk through rather than drive.

It was quite cold outside, and though both were slightly bundled up, they were still freezing.

"You know," began Hermione, "I haven't gone to look at Christmas light since I was little."

"I'm glad to change that," said Aaron with a smile as he reached for her hand. "We're getting to my favorite."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"That one," said Aaron as he pointed at the house across the street. Aaron glanced at his watch. "Let's stop here."

Hermione found nothing extraordinary about the house. Sure, it was nice to look at, but so were the others on the street. In fact, there were more exciting houses on that very street. Why would Aaron consider this one his favorite?

"It's nice," said Hermione trying to sound a little enthusiastic.

"Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"Keep looking!" Hermione turned her head back towards the house. Aaron continued to look at his watch. "You'll see right… about… now!"

Immediately after Aaron spoke more lights appeared on the house. Music began to play as glowing angel figures began to "fly" across the lawn, creating a beautiful show that ended with the appearance of the nativity scene. Hermione could clearly see why Aaron labeled this house as his favorite.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Hermione as she watched the house.

Aaron reached for her other hand and pulled her close to him. The light show had reached the finale as the lights shone brighter and more magnificent than before. Aaron leaned in a kissed Hermione as the angels sang their closing note.

"Just like you."

Extremely short, I know. This chapter has been changed probably 50 times. Originally I was going to have Aaron be a wizard and have a chapter or so of magical dates. But then I realized, Hermione HAD to date Matt. If she didn't then there would always be that question of what if for them. Though I would have really enjoyed it, and even wrote out of a few different chapters, I couldn't allow Matt and Hermione to go past a first date for the only way I could get them apart is by having a large problem occur and that would have greatly damaged their friendship.

But yes, short chapter. You probably need some more exposure to Aaron but that will come in time. However, the exposure will be greatly limited because I'm fighting to get back to the main idea of the story, something you will begin to see in the next chapter. You needn't become too attached to him. I will try my best to type up the next chapter today and post it for you.

Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me. :D


	21. The Beginning of the End

BuckNC- haha! I know; it's been forever. Life has been crazy, and busy, and decided I really should update, and actually finish this story, while I have a chance. I totally understand your point. I do tend to write these new guys as perfect. Maybe I just have too much fun doing that. However, the fact that Hermione still would rather go back to Ron than date these perfect guys is meaningful. I think it's Ron's flaws that attract her to him. Sure he maybe he grumpy at times and certainly is rough around the edges, but dating someone perfect would make things, well, too perfect. I'm not quite sure if I successfully got my point across, but hopefully you get the idea.

Ron messed wit his hair. _Oh forget it. Does it really matter?_ Rather than spend the night out, he and Sarah had decided to rent a movie and spend the night in. Big Fish was his movie of choice. He had heard it was good and figured it was the kind of movie Sarah would enjoyed. Watching a movie with Sarah would be fun. Everything with Sarah was fun. But somehow something was stopping him from looking forward to her arrival.

She arrived at 7:03, greeting him with a hug and a kiss, and then followed him to the couch. He put the movie and wrapped his arm around her.

"We're watching Big Fish?" asked Sarah with a smile. "I love this movie."

Ron smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

For the first part of the movie they simply enjoyed each other's company. But it soon became apparent Sarah had a little more on her mind.

Sarah looked up and slowly began to kiss Ron's neck, startling him slightly. Ron returned the affection by kissing her forehead. Sarah then kissed him more, moving up from his neck to his mouth. Ron submitted to the kiss at first. Sarah _was_ a good kisser.

_You use to kiss Hermione on this couch._

Ron pulled away. Sarah leaned in to kiss him again but he turned away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused.

"No, everything's fine." Ron leaned in to kiss her, but she stood up.

"It's her, isn't it? The girl in the photographs?"

Ron immediately knew what she was talking about. There were still framed pictures of him and Hermione scattered around the apartment, including one on the side table next to the couch. He hadn't thought to put them away when Sarah was visiting. It was the first time she had come over, the first time he had left another girl, besides Ginny of course, enter his flat since Hermione left. And truthfully, he still wasn't very comfortable with it.

"I'm not seeing her," said Ron quickly feeling a slightly twinge in his heart as he spoke those words.

"Who is she?"

"She," Ron began, dreading her response. He sighed, "She's my ex-fiancé."

"How long ago?" asked Sarah.

"Before we started dating." He was stuck now. "Remember when we met a month ago in the diner?" Sarah nodded. "I told you I was trying to escape the house for a bit, and that's why." Sarah didn't say anything. "We had called it off weeks before then."

Sarah reached for the photo of Ron and Hermione and surveyed it. Ron waited for her to become angry. "She's pretty," she commented. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not quite sure anymore. I was the one who called it off. She had this friend, and I suppose I got jealous. And I thought maybe if I gave her time to figure things out, then it would work out." Ron knew he should be arguing to keep Sarah, but the words were just spilling out of his mouth and he could do nothing to stop them. "But it hasn't. I heard she's dating someone else now."

Sarah continued to look at the picture. "You still love her, don't you?" He was surprised that she wasn't yelling at him.

"I…" Ron could say nothing.

"You two look great together."

Both were silent. Ron hadn't a clue what would happen. Sarah had reason to be angry with him. He hadn't denied having feelings for Hermione, and he hadn't tried to convince Sarah to stay.

"It's okay," said Sarah after a long silence. Ron looked up at her. "Really."

"No, Sarah, it's not."

"Ron, it is." She set down the photograph. "I've never seen you look that happy."

"Sarah, you make me happy."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy!"

"Ron, look at me and tell me you don't love her anymore."

Ron looked her in the eyes. "I don't…"

"You can't say it, can you?" Ron didn't respond, but looked down. "I can't say I'm not disappointed."

Ron stood up. "Sarah, I care about you. Please, don't let this—"

"Ron—"

"I don't want this to—"

"—Shh!" She placed her finger against his lips. "It's okay. Ron, I understand." They were momentarily silent again. "It's been fun." Sarah smiled and then leaned in to kiss Ron one last time. "Win her back, Ron."

And with that Sarah walked out of Ron's life.


	22. See you at 6:30 sharp then!

Don't worry Buck, Hermiones going to go through some tough times too.

"Thanks again for everything." Said Hermione as she turned to face Aaron, leaning against the door.

Aaron had just taken her out to a lovely dinner and was now walking her to her door, or at least Matt's door.

Aaron leaned in to kiss her. Both smiled when the kiss was finished and then began to kiss more passionately. But between their kisses Aaron slipped out three little words. And who'd of thought three little words could create such trouble?

"I love you."

Those three words hit Hermione like a speeding train. Weren't they both only looking for a fun relationship, something not serious?

"Y—You what?"

"I…" Aaron seemed to lose a bit of confidence as he made his statement again. "I love you."

"But I thought you weren't looking for a serious relationship right now."

"I wasn't."

"Aaron, I don't think you and I are on the same page."

"Well perhaps I could turn back a page or two?"

"You're in a completely different chapter than I am!"

Realizing he had made a mistake by telling her, he began to retract his argument. "Just forget it," he said as he looked down. "Forget I said anything."

"That's not something you can just forget."

There was silence between them. "I know I said I wasn't looking for anything serious, but who cares? Things change, Hermione. Relationships change."

"But I'm still just looking for fun. I'm not ready to get into another serious relationship."

"Like I said, forget it." He turned his back and began to walk away.

"Aaron—" She stepped towards him.

Turning back around he said, "Is it that hard Hermione? Is it really that hard for you to ever consider loving me?"

"I never said I wouldn't consider—"

"What is it, Hermione? We've been together for over a month now. Do you think we could ever really have something, or am I just fun for you? Will I always simply be nothing more than fun?"

"Aaron, you can't ask me to decide right now—"

"I understand if you don't love me. You can take your time; you don't have to say it. But I need to know whether we have something, or if I've just been led on this whole month."

"Led on? We agreed that our relationship was just for fun!"

"What is it Hermione?" He said looking into her eyes.

She grew silent. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, saying nothing. But the fact that she said nothing was all Aaron needed to hear.

"Goodbye Hermione. It's been fun."

Matt was working the late shift so Hermione had the apartment to herself. She felt rather lonely. She'd just been dumped by Aaron, something that upset her but hardly caused her to shed a tear. She was sad to lose him the way she did, as well as confused.

_I bet Ron is having a lovely time with his girlfriend right now._

Suddenly a loud pop came from the other side of the room, startling Hermione. She looked over to find Ginny. "What are you doing here?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"I actually came to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at the Burrow."

"I don't know if that would be such a good—"

"Your parents will be there too."

Hermiones eyes grew wide. "My parents?"

"Yes, Harry and I thought it would be great if we threw you a very belated engagement dinner since the last one didn't count as you told us after dinner."

"But we're not—"

"Engaged? Funny, I don't think your parents know that. They seemed quite excited to come. Mum's already cooking." Hermione was speechless. "So I'll see you at 6:30 sharp then!" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"GINNY WEASLEY I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hermione shouted, but Ginny had already vanished.

Wow that came out entirely different than I planned it! Or at least the part with Aaron and Hermione did. Originally Hermione broke up Aaron, but when I started writing, wow completely different. Hmm… that alters a few things. Well, I hope to update very soon! We are getting very close to the end. :D


	23. They shouldn't be meddling

"Fine! Tomorrow night, you'll tell them!"

"I'll tell them? Why not you?"

"You're the one who broke it off in the first place!"

"And you're the one who doesn't want to fix it!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that sentence their shouting match had come to a close. There was a loud crack as Hermione vanished, leaving Ron standing alone in his apartment once more, angry and confused. For one he felt slightly attacked. Hermione had shown up in a fury and immediately launched an attack on him for not telling his parents about their break-up. Ron was quick to point out she hadn't told her parents either. "She probably thinks I have some part in this…" thought Ron as he walked up the stairs to his bed.

Why couldn't Ginny and Harry just mind their own business? Ron punched his pillow in anger. They had no right to interfere; this was between himself and Hermione, and should remain between the two. There was no need to bring the entire family in on this. They would only meddle with the situation more.

He could see the awkward situation right now. Everyone, especially Hermione's parents, would feel very uncomfortable. Everyone would give him strange looks, and then ask him countless questions, forcing him to relive every painful moment. Should they break it to them before dinner? After?

"How about never…" he said, burying his head in a pillow. The worst part, the detail that made him cringe even more than giving his family the news, even more than seeing Hermione's parents, was the fact that Hermione had her wonderful new boyfriend Aaron, and he had no one.

Why couldn't Hermione reconsider? Why was she just throwing the love they had away? He wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to convince her that with time they could heal, and put all of this behind them. But, he had tried that. If anyone was going to get them back together, it would have to be Hermione.

Authors Note: Alright, I know. That was very short. I intended to write the next chapter and have it be a part of this chapter, but when I wrote it, it became its own chapter. So short, yes. Long wait for another chapter? No. :D


	24. I wanted him to be you

It is inevitable that when I say I will update quickly, my computer crashes and needs repairs. Twice. Sorry this took so long.

Ron arrived alone a few minutes prior to 6:30, furious with Harry and Ginny. _Bloody gits…_ He made sure to give them an extra hard pat on the back when he greeted them.

"Where's Hermione?" he was the moment he stepped foot in the Burrow.

_Quick Ron, think of something. _"Oh, she's—er—finishing getting ready. She'll be here in a minute."

Looking around, Ron wondered how many of his family members actually knew about their break-up. It was quite possible that Fred and George were in on this too, and by the way they exaggerated things whenever Ron or Hermiones name came up, he was sure of it.

"Congratulations again, Ron," said Fred shaking Ron's hand wildly.

"You must be so happy," continued George. "Mom should take pictures, don't you think Fred?"

"Bugger off," mumbled Ron angrily.

Why was everyone being so insensitive to this situation? They had to understand the amount of pain that he was, and had been in. Turning the situation into some sort of sick joke was insulting. Did they actually believe that if they played along, pretending him and Hermione were still together, that the two of them would some how forget the past couple months?

_Hermione doesn't want me back… nothing can change that._

His current situation caused him to feel even more alone and hopeless. He felt hallow. Cold, lonely, and hallow.

And soon enough, he would have to break the news to his family. Their faces would drop, and he would be bombarded with questions. They'd tell him he has made the biggest mistake of his life, as if he didn't already know, and tell him to fight to win her back.

But, he wouldn't fight for her forgiveness. He'd tried that. He had begged for her to take him back, he'd pleaded with her, only to be given the cold shoulder.

For the first time Ron realized, it was over. Their relationship was truly beyond repair. Any hope he had that Hermione would take him back, vanished. It was over, and there was nothing he could do.

"Hermione, nice to see you my dear!"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for inviting us to dinner."

"Anytime, my dear, anytime."

Then Hermione spotted her parents who immediately stood to give her a hug. Ron could see her expression change. She felt like she was choking. All the stress, all the pretending surged at that moment. Why was it so hard to break the news to them?

Ron watched her, his hands in his pockets. Her expression changed yet again when her eyes turned to Ron, and suddenly she was angry. All this stress she was feeling was his fault.

Everyone was busy talking amongst themselves, and preparing diner, but Ron and Hermione both stood still, staring at each other. Ron blocked out everything else; his only focus was on Hermione.

Then he broke their gaze, glancing from her parents, and then back to her. Hermione stormed off, past Ron, and outside.

"What did you do now, Ron?"

"Shut it, George," snapped Ron as he followed after her.

He found her outside, sitting down on a bench. Silently, he took a seat next to her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she responded. Silence again took over as each thought over what was about to happen, and about how to pretend they were better off without each other. "So I heard you're dating someone now?"

"Yeah," he responded. Hermione gazed down at her feet, avoiding Ron's eyes at all cost. "Her name's Sarah."

"That's a nice name," responded Hermione trying to cover up her dislike for the girl. "I'm sure she's great."

"Yeah," Ron didn't feel the need to discuss his relationship, or lack of a relationship, with Sarah any further. "What about you? I heard you're dating someone also. What's his name—um—Alex?"

"Aaron. His name is Aaron." He was fully aware that his name was Aaron; however he wanted to appear as though he didn't quite care.

"Right, that's it. How are things with him?"

Hermione paused for a moment, considering lying. After all, Ron was apparently in some great relationship, why couldn't she pretend she was? "We broke up."

"Oh," responded Ron. "I'm—sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," silence overtook them again. There were a number of things that needed to be said, but none of them were coming out. "It's funny," began Hermione, "how fast things can change. One minute you think you know something, and then the next you find you never knew anything at all."

Ron wasn't quite sure if she was talking about her relationship with Aaron, or with him, but he felt it was the latter. He could not bring himself to speak, and if he had he wasn't so sure Hermione would hear him. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well, I guess we should go tell them the news," said Hermione with a particularly gloomy tone. She began walking towards the house.

Ron felt guilty for lying about his relationship with Sarah. Hermione had been honest, even after he claimed he was in a relationship. Shouldn't he be honest too?

"Wait," Ron called after her as he stood up. "I lied. Sarah and I broke up a few days ago."

"Oh," said Hermione trying to appear somewhat concerned. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well… it's okay." Ron's hands were in his pockets.

"What happened?"

"What happened with you and Aaron?" Ron asked in retaliation. He hoped her answer would be the same as his, and if it was, he was going to make sure she spoke first.

Hermiones mouth opened and closed as she nervously fidgeted. Tears welled up in her eyes. Should she tell him the truth? "He wasn't you," she answered, nervously twisting her fingers. Tears were beginning to spill down her face. "That's why I broke up with him. He wasn't you."

Ron looked at her for further explanation, stepping closer to her.

"I wanted him to be. I wanted to be happy with him, but I wasn't. All I could think of was you, and how I had destroyed any hope of a relationship with you." They stood face to face now, inches apart. "I miss you."

Ron said nothing but placed his hand on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. Slowly he titled his head and leaned in towards her, kissing her more passionately than he ever had before. "I miss you too."

Hermione threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. She could no longer contain herself as tears fell rapidly down her face. "I never want to lose you again. I love you."

"I love you too," said Ron kissing her again. "I love you too."

A short time later the couple retuned inside to find their families seated at the table. Dinner had already begun. Everyone at the table immediately grew silent when Ron and Hermione entered. Their family knew they had been arguing, though most weren't sure what about. Mrs. Weasley tried to break the silence and began a conversation.

"It's okay, Mom," said Ron. "There's something we need to tell all of you." He looked at Hermione as he grabbed her hand. Telling their families what had been going on would be difficult for them. "A few months ago, I broke off our engagement." Everyone but Harry and Ginny seemed shocked. Maybe Fred and George hadn't known after all? "I was confused, and I thought ending our engagement would end that confusion, but it didn't."

"So I moved in with Matt, and," Hermione could see the confused look on her mothers face. "The reason I didn't tell—anyone—was because…" Hermione thought about it. Why hadn't she told anyone? What was the real reason? "I guess I always had hoped that we would get back together."

"And we did," said Ron smiling. "And while a wedding won't be happening soon, we're working on it, and hopefully we'll get there."

­­­­­­­

Ron and Hermione returned to their apartment together for this first time since their break up. They held hands like they had been all evening. Not even during dinner had their hands separated.

"I'm glad to see the place isn't falling apart," Hermione joked. "You actually cleaned. A little."

Ron smiled as he looked her in the eyes. "Welcome home, Hermione."

One chapter left :D I can't just forget about Matt, now can I?


End file.
